


Piss Off

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Accidents, Anal Sex, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Demon Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Aphrodisiacs, Apologies, Awkward Boners, Awkward Tension, Bars and Pubs, Biting, Blood and Injury, Blushing, Bondage, Bullying, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Confessions, Confrontations, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons Are Assholes, Depression, Developing Friendships, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enthusiastic Consent, Fallen Angels, Fear of Discovery, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Forbidden Love, Forced Prostitution, Forced Relationship, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Heavy Angst, Help, Hopeful Ending, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Injury Recovery, Insecurity, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Love Hotels, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Men Crying, Murder-Suicide, Near Death, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Human Humanoid Society, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Object Penetration, Objectification, Omorashi, Past Relationship(s), Porn Video, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Psychotropic Drugs, Public Humiliation, Rape, Rape Recovery, Regret, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Revenge, Riding, Riding Crops, Sad Ending, Sadism, Self-Reflection, Sex Addiction, Sexual Abuse, Slut Shaming, Social Media, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, Suicidal Thoughts, Tail Sex, Tears, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Urination, Wet & Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Read the tags before reading this!! :0Basically Simeon pisses himself in front of Lucifer and gets horny by it. I just had to write a piss fic for Simeon.Second chapter is explicit ♡A very specific smutty fic for my very specific tastes. I finished writing this like 5 minutes ago, it's 3;12 am...
Relationships: Barbatos/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

Acidents happen to people at least once after their baby and toddler years. Whether it's because you kept it in for too much, failed to reach to the toilet in time, were drunk, or just too sleepy ro go to the bathroom. It happened to everyone's after their childhood years at least once. 

And if it never happened to you after those years, it will happen in the near future. It is just an inevitable part of life that just happens, and you have no idea when it might strike you. Nothing to be embarassed about, right? Well, it kind of becomes a problem when it happens right next to your old friend you haven't spoken in more than 4000 years.

It all started around a few hours ago, when Simeon was walking around the campus to deliver his paper to Lucifer. It was very hot. _Seriously hot._ Since Devildom was very close to the actual hell, where the sinner people's souls were kept in to be punished, it was hot in almost every season. And during nights, it was colder and harsher than Satan's heart. So he had to wear a jacket or a thick sweater to keep himself from shivering, he was always used to cool, pleasant weather of the heavens. 

As the result of this ridiculously hot weather, he wore very thin and exposing clothing. He had no idea how Luke even survived in those thick robes, but a young angel's body could adjust to different environments very easily. He sighed as be drank yet another sip out of his water bottle, to cool his burning tongue and scratchy throat. He finished the entire bottle i less then ten minutes and felt thirsty yet again, so he bought another water bottle. It was 750 ml's this time, instead of 500. He stared at the bottle and found out that it was... lemon flavoured.

Who even makes flavoured water? It just doesn't make any sense, but it was the only one left in the vending machine. Putting the folder his papers were in under his arm, he opened the yellow cap and took a few testing sips out of the bottle as he made his way to the student council room. It didn't taste bad to the point he just wanted to spit it out. But unless it was an emergency situation where he magically couldn't find any water, he would drink this to survive. He wiped his chin and stared at the dying, red sun in the horizon. God, it was do annoying how hot this thing was. 

He fanned his face and felt sweat dropping down on his face until he entered RAD. Ironically, he felt like he was in heaven when he finally felt the air conditioners in the giant school, cooling down the entire place. It felt amazing for the first 10 minutes, but then he started to feel cold. It would be a miracle if he didn't get sick afterwards. For now, his objective was to give this damn thing to Lucifer as soon as possible, leave, go back to his own room, and sit next to the fan he had there until he felt better and take a shower to clean himself. 

He walked among the halls while still drinking the bottle, making a sour expression at the weird taste it left as an aftermath. Several demons stared at him as he walked by, his white clothes gathered way too much attention. But he didn't paid any mind and fastened his steps, basically running to the council room to not deal with any stupid gossip about himself for the 83h time, or have any demons blocking his path to harass him over some stupid thing. He didn't give a single shit and didn't want to waste his time with these people.

He knocked on the room, he had finished his water and threw it in the nearest trashcan already, and entered it without waiting for a response. Lucifer was talking to Diavolo and Barbatos about the meeting and none of the brothers were there. The meeting had probably ended around 15 minutes ago, he saw the brothers walking down the hallway on his way here. The eyes turned on him as he entered quietly and closed the huge and heavy door behind himself, having to use his strength to open the damn thing. When did his arms get this weak? Or was the weather effecting him? 

"Oh, hello there Simeon." Diavolo smiled at him, and turned back to Lucifer. "I will be going now. I trust you with the check-ups then."

"Of course. Take care." Lucifer said to his friend and bowed his head slightly at Barbatos as a goodbye gesture. The butler did the same and followed after his lord. Diavolo tapped Simeon's shoulder as he walked past him, getting a polite smile in return as he slightly moved away from the prince's touch. His entire body was basically a no-no square for most people out there, and this prince, along with Asmodeus, came first in that long list.

"...So, why are you here?" Lucifer said and turned his back at him as he collected some of the papers on the desk, separating them into their appropriate groups and putting them aside. "What a wonderful way to greet your friend..." Simeon joked and chuckled after he got a small glance of annoyance from Lucifer. and got closer to him. When he held the folder in front of his chest with both hands, he looked like a nervous student, about to hand in their first ever paper and it was kind of funny to look at. 

"Are you here to hand in your assignment?" Lucifer asked and took the folder away from Simeon when he nodded, putting it on the pile at his right. "...If you're free, sit over at the desk there. I have a couple things to ask you... Help yourself with some tea, if you would like."

"Hm?" Simeon's tone was confused, but he did as he was told and walked over at the desk, sitting on it slowly. He looked around and saw an unused tea cup and a kettle with two edges. Half of it held water and the other half hold black tea. The red and bitter liquid looked so delicious as Simeon poured it down on the white cup with golden insides. He filled the cup with tea and the other half with water, not wanting to make it too bitter for himself. He sat down and began drinking it afterwards. 

Drinking hot tea in the middle of a hot day wasn't a good idea, but this room was very cold. He was shivering by the time Lucifer came to his side and sat in front of him. He took off his waistcoat and out it aside. Opening the first three buttons of his black shirt. It was a weekend, so everyone was dressed in casual suits. He then rolled up his sleeves and got rid of his gloves, putting them to the side, and began fanning himself.

"How are you shivering when I am burning in here?"

"I was burning until I walked in here as well. But the AC is too strong, so now I'm cold..."

"Wear your cloak properly then, instead of exposing your shoulders completely. That should keep you warm."

"My goodness. Why didn't I think of that before?" Simeon said with an unusual sarcasm, possibly annoyed at Lucifer pointing out obvious things as if they required much thought, and pulled up his cloak, covering his shoulders like Lucifer said. It did help for a while, but he started to feel hot midway through their conversation so he took it off later anyway.

"So, how have you been holding up at RAD?"

\---

Simeon had drunk 3 cups of tea already, throughout the 2 hour lo g conversation, and he was slowly getting frustrated. His bladder was slowly making it's fullness known inside his belly and it didn't feel good at all. He started to feel the tingles during the first hour and he thought to himself, "I can hold it in for a few hours.".

Oh, how wrong he was.

"...So then, I decided to teach Luke a lesson and spanked his butt until it was red. Through his clothes, of course... He threw a rubber slipper at my back later, I guess I kind of deserved it." Simeon said, drawing a laugh out of Lucifer as he desperately tried to ignore the heaviness on his lower stomach that searched for relief. When Lucifer started to talk about his own story with Mammon that happened over three centuries ago, he grunted quietly and shifted on his thighs, pressing them together.

He nervously forced himself to smile after Lucifer asked him a question. He nodded absent mindedly, giving a few words as an answer and tried to get his attention off of his bladder, packed full.

"No matter how many times I punish him, he always turns back to going out and gambling again... And losing because he is too stupid to realize that most machines are rigged and his apponents in most card games he plays on are cheating to win. He doesn't realize it, but I worry about him."

"I'm sure he will realize it someday... But you need to do your own part too."

"How? I am already doing my part."

"Explain please." Simeon's voice comes out a little strained when the painful wave hits his cock this time, making him straighten his back and clench his leg muscles. He wants to whine, he wants to relieve himself, but he cannot do that until this conversation is over. He doubts that he can reach to the bathroom in time by then. Oh well, he could always risk bring registered as a sex offender for public urination by peeing under a tree outside. 

He bites his lip and exhales through his nose, feeling droplets of sweat forming on his forehead and arms from holding himself for so long. He feared that he might just lose control and pee all over thid expensive chair and the perfectly varnished tile floors. In front of Lucifer, on top oc everyrhing. He would probably be so shoked that he wouldn't even be a le to say anthing, disgusted in the angel. 

But a certain part of him is so aroused by this whole situation. What was wrong with him? He swallowed, his mind raging with countless of different personalities that all ended with him being humiliated in front of someone or a crowd of people. His breathing had become heavy and ragged, as he tried to keep himself from leaning forward or making it too obvious that he was struggling. He slowly slid one of his hands on his pants under the table, and squeezed himself. A soft gasp left his lips when a couple demons screamed outside, catching Lucifer's attention enough for him to let out a small whine. 

Did his exposure to demons slowly corrupted his heart? Why did his face feel so hot at the thought of being made fun of, being called disgusting things, feeling pure humiliation? Especially if it came from Lucifer, due to his sadistic nature? When did he become such a masochistic person? He squeezed himself tighter and put his index finger over the tip of his now fully erect cock, keeping himself from peeing (or cumming, maybe both).

A breathy laugh excaped his lips when Lucifer commented on how stupid the demons were, the movement of his chest and stomach made his bladder spasm even more. He had one leg above the other, squeezing them to each other as much as possible and squeezing his raging boner in between. He decided to play something very risky and let himself relax, feeling his bladder slowly letting the urine in it flow and he stopped himself during the last second. It hurt, it made him feel anxious, but at the same time it felt amazing.

He let out am unsatisfied, frustrated short sigg and closed his eyes for a moment to process the sensation. After a few moments, while Lucifer was busy with talking about certain rules and their reasons of being there (and he was nodding to them without understanding what the fuck he was talking about), he decided to try it again. Relax, let it flow, stop at last second. It made him jolt and arch his back a little, causing him to open his mouth a little, taking an "o" shape while Lucifer turned around in his chair when he heard the same people screaming once again. 

It was a scream of joy and excitement, the students outside were probably playing a stupid prank on each other. He decided to get up and open the window to investigate. Simeon's façade fell apart in an instant, letting himself lean forward and wrap his arms around his stomach. His face twisted in both pain and arousal as he edged himself again and again while Lucifer yelled at those students to be quiet. His eyes rolled back and his mouth opened wide open when a very violent wave hit him, but he managed to keep it inside again. 

What would Michael say if he saw him like this? He looked very creepy, with his face glistening with a mixture of tears and sweat, completely red, his sapphire eyes wide open with a painful pleasure, back arching every five seconds... His hands gripped his cock tightly now, it was almost like a game at this point. There were countless of inappropriate thoughts in his head, other than the humiliation he would feel in hypothetical scenarios.

He imagined the person closest to him, Lucifer (Or Solomon, Asmodeus, and hell, even Diavolo) not allowing him to relief himself in any way until his body couldn't take it anymore. Until he was a begging, crying mess. They would know that he loved feeling like that, so their response would be no most of the time, and they would grant him permission before he completely fell apart underneath their hands and gazes. He would be grateful, letting them do whatever they wanted with him as a thank you afterwards.

Lucifer's gaze looking back at him after he was done with screaming at the students was the thing that hit the last straw for him. Those eyes that were painted in the most wonderful shades of the unforgiving hellfire, that shift from an annoyed expression to a surprised one, that wonderfully toned body-

"Ah- Aah, aaaah! Oh... L... Lucy... Don't look! Aaaah...!~ Ooooh...!" With a huge, high pitched gasp that turned into loud moans eventually, he let his bladder empty itself on the chair, feeling the warm liquid staining his perfectly white pants into a light yellow shade. His thighs trembled at the force and be closed them shut pathetically as his body folded in half and his shoulders tensed. 

He felt it travel down his pants and stain his socks and shoes, and then drip down into a poodle beneath his feet. The cushion of the chair absorbed some of the urine as well. Simeon was sure ge cummed during this moment, seeing semi-white drops on the floor. His underwear and pants absorbed most of it, but he still managed to spill some of it out. 

His cock softened in his hands and he slowly came down from his orgasmic high. His loud moans turned into quiet whimpers and sobs after, his head hanged low, staring at this poodle at the floor. His eyes burned and huge tears dripped down them. Uncontrollable hiccups left his chest as he whimpered like a wounded, scared animal. He had never felt this great before, and he was scared. He was so embarassed that he wanted to die right there and then. 

Jjust shrink onto ground into nothingness. But it wasn't enough, it just felt so good. He wanted to be... He had no idea, he just wanted to continue thus experience, feel more tears and embrasassment leak from his body, his façade of innocent smiles and sneaky comments getting destroyed completely. His mind was in a complete daze. His shoulders trembled and jolted upwards with his hics and cries.

"...Simeon..." Lucifer got closer to him and walked behind him awkwardly, not wanting to step in a poodle of urine, tears, and cum with his clean shoes. He put a hand on the warm, damp back of his friend and caressed it slowly, despite of feeling a cringe agganist the sweat on his palm. "It's... It's alright, we all have accidents sometimes... I'll ask Solomon to bring a new change of clothes-"

"Don't..." He looked up weakly and held him by his shirt, frowning with a heavy blush on his wet cheeks and teary eyes. "I... I don't want him to learn this."

"...Alright." Lucifer nodded and continued to rub his back until he completely calmed down. An awkward conversation on why in the fuck this happened in the first place was waiting ahead of them later.


	2. Chapter 2

**_"I'm so sorry, Lucifer..." The angel said while the fuzziness of the teleporting spell went away in a short time, sending them to Simeon's room back in Purgatory Hall. After cleaning up the piss and cum on the floor, of course. Lucifer was going to leave and deal with his other work first, but he needed to deal with the embarassment his angel friend was feeling first. And then maybe punish him for not telling anything about his need to use the bathroom, just for the fun of it. Well, seeing Simeon a sobbing and humiliated mess on the chair turned him on a little of course, but he wasn't depraved. This wasn't some weird porno where everything lead from zero to one hundred really quick._ **

_**"...Would you like me to stay here for a while and tell me what exactly happened?"** _

**_"I... You saw everything for yourself though."_ **

_**"Normal people don't ejaculate when they urinate in their pants." Lucifer sits down on the chair in front of the desk full of celestial books and other studying material, getting comfortable while Simeon shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't going to sit down on his bed with his pants stained like that. So, he stood there, trying to find an answer to give. "...If you don't want to feel embrassed, you should admit what makes you feel that way and talk about it. I am not here to judge." Lucifer said in an oddly reassuring tone and kept a straight face.** _

_**"It felt good to hold it in." Simeon finally admitted, feeling his face burn like a gas station on fire. He averted his eyes, feeling the strange wave of pleasure coming back at him under Lucifer's heavy gaze. "I don't... know what it is, but it felt amazing... Then, I started to think about I am being forced to do it. You know, someone else is controlling my body instead of me... I feel like a pervert for liking it."** _

**_"You just discovered a new kink, that's all... I never expected you to be into these kinds of things, but I guess a part of me forgot that you aren't as innocent as you used to be." Lucifer smirked a little. "Though there is nothing wrong with this new you."_ **

_**"Really?" Simeon asked and looked up at him, crossing his arms. The smell that was coming out of his pants was making him uncomfortable. "Angels participate in sexual activities too, it's just a very private thing and people do not talk about it." The ex-angel said and looked outside of the window. "Me and Michael used to do things as well... Don't tell me you are a virgin."** _

_**Simeon stood quiet after that, hanging his head low and sighing. "...I am not, I had a lover in the past... It's just not like a tuesday night fun for me."** _

_**"How long has it been?"** _

_**"Five hundred years. It was an angel, during the breeding season."** _

_**"So you have a child?"** _

_**"No, she was infertile... I wish her the best." Simeon walked over to his closet and took a pair of pants and a tank top to wear with an underwear, before making his way to the bathroom. However, he was stopped by a hand on his wrist. "Simeon. Hear me out." Lucifer said, preventing him from scooting away. Simeon looked and him and waited for him to speak.** _

**_"If you wish to know more about your own desires, just remember that my father does not watch over Devildom. You're safe here to do whatever you want."_ **

**_~~I could help you with your desires, if you want to. It is my job to tempt others to indulge, after all.~~ _ **

_**"...Thank you." Simeon said before Lucifer let go of his arm. He quietly walked to his bathroom and closed the door behind him.** _

This was the conversation that led to this whole thing in the first place. Stupid Simeon, thinking that Lucifer would go easy on him just because he is experimenting on what he likes and what he doesn't. How did he forget that Lucifer was a sadist so easily? He was a writhing and panting mess beneath him. He agreed to this willingly of course and Lucifer gave him the chance to give up when it became too much for him, but seriously...  
This didn't made his pain any better.

Lucifer decided to give him three bottles of water, a cup of tea, and some coffee that day when he came over to visit. They talked for a while until Simeon started to feel the tingling in his pants, and notified Lucifer. The game was simple:  
Simeon had to hold it in while Lucifer teased him. And if he gave out, he was supposed to do anything Lucifer wanted without any complaints for three days. 

He sat down in front of Lucifer's bed with his thighs spread and hands tied with a pair of fluffy handcuffs, while Lucifer rubbed his foot on his slowly hardening cock through his pants. Simeon flinched a little when they made contact, he didn't had anyone touch down there for five centuries after all. Though he never showed it, he was very sexually frustrated. He resisted temptation all the time, refused to give into his desires to keep his composure. But whenever Lucifer stared at him with his burning eyes, he felt his knees go weak. The wall that stood between giving in and staying true to his own set of morals was shattering. 

He gasped when Lucifer's toes tightened around his cock, catching his attention. "Don't get lost in your thoughts. Concentrate on the feeling. This is supposed to be an experiment on both of us."

"If it's an experiment, why would you put a punishment...?" He gasps when Lucifer presses on his tip teasingly, grinding his hips to get more stimulation but Lucifer's small kick on his stomach catches him off guard. He coughs, staring up at him. Lucifer was smirking with his half lid eyes. "Don't try to make any moves without asking me first... You have a submissive nature, don't you? Would you want to go agganist my word?"

Indeed, he was scared that if he went agganist his word, a very morbid and exhausting 3 days would be ahead of him. Lucifer wasn't the type to hold back when he truly wanted to something. But this fear made his cock get even harder, making him swallow and close his eyes. What if Lucifer decided to use him like a toy for his own entertainment? Would he like it? What if he made him do very embarrassing things in public, or shared him with Diavolo? Or better, would he tease him until he was screaming at him to shove his nine-inch (He learned the size from MC during a conversation when they were drunk. For some reason, it was one of the things he remembered during his own hangover.) inside of him?

"You would." The voice inside his head says. "You would absolutely love it if that was the case, since you are so persistent at being a... a pervert. All you had was a little push from Lucifer, and you're already like this? He barely even touched you. You are pathetic when you're with him."

A whine broke through his lips when he felt Lucifer's thumb on his left foot pressed agganist the tip of his erection. He threw his head back a little already feeling like he was about to burst. "Lucifer..." He swallowed loudly and opened his blue eyes halfway through, looking at him. Lucifer almost sighed in amazement at the sight. Just like Simeon's own thoughts said, all he needed was a little push and he was a needy bitch. His lips were parted open and they took an "o" shape ever so often, letting soundless moans. 

His eyes held a lustful haze, with a red hue covering his cheeks completely. He clenched his teeth when Lucifer ran his toes along his length with a smooth, agonizing motion. Lucifer kept his straight face, almost cold. "Yes?" He asked the angel, who was ironically making a very impure expression. Simeon didn't answer, and straightened his back, his cock begging for release from his tight pants. He felt his bladder hitting harder in him now. 

He remembered somewhere that an adult human's bladder could hold up to 500 ml's of urine if it was fully packed, he wondered if it was the same for angels. "Mhm...!" He moaned at the thought of releasing that much, feeling the last of his embarrassment leaving his body. His mind was going blank slowly, both mixed with a strange pain from holding it in this much, and Lucifer's foot. "I am not going to touch your cock with my hands, even if they are gloved." He said with a disgusted tone, obviously not meaning it, but it still hurt Simeon. He wanted to feel Lucifer's hands over his body.

"...W...What can I do to... Earn your touch?" He says between his heavy breathing, trying to focus on Lucifers face instead of having his eyes look at all different kinds of places at the same time in his vision. Lucifer's movements pause for a moment before he lets go of him completely. Simeon whines at the lack of friction agganist his cock and stares at him with worry. Did he just killed the mood? 

"...If you can take twenty strikes from me without crying, you will get a reward." He says and Simeon agrees almost immediately, getting up slowly to not disturb his pulsating length and aching bladder. He considers to take the same risk he took a few days ago and attempt to stop himself before he completely releases it, but he doesn't want to pee a over Lucifer's lap, or room in general. He takes off his pants and underwear at his request. Lucifer positions him to lay down on his lap and puts one knee right on top of Simeon's bladder, applying a very painful yet pleasurable pain throughout Simeon's body. 

"A...A-Agh!~ Lucy... Don't do that... Haaha..." Simeon whines as his entire body trembles with the need of release. His cock was throbbing horribly now, he felt tears forming on his eyes. His own hole was clenching with an unfamiliar sensation, he wanted to empty himself so badly, yet he wanted to be filled at the same time. Lucifer chuckles at this sight and bobs his knee a couple of times to tease him, earning a jolt and a very high pitched moan each time. He wouldn't really mind if Simeon peed all over him, these pants were old anyway. And the carpet was going to the cleaning a day later.

"Lucif... Lucifer..." He gave out a shaky sigh and stopped himself from releasing at the last second, his mind was in a aroused panic mode. He rubbed his thighs together to keep it in, and felt Lucifer patting his head after he calmed down a little. He waited for the the first blow quietly. "Good boy... Keep holding. You're doing good." He said and Simeon felt a very warm, fuzzy feeling on his chest after that. He was doing good, he was _being_ good. Enough to get a praise out of the Avatar of Pride. He felt his own wave of pride hit him at that moment. The masochistic side of him wiggled his hips on his lap every so often to get more pressure on his bladder before he gave in, a sweet adrenaline pumped through his veins each time he did that. He wanted to be punished, but he was afraid at the same time. 

Seriously, what was going on with his body? It felt like it was on fire. He heard Lucifer taking out something from the drawer but didn't bothered to check it. Lucifer ram circles with the object a couple of times on Simeon's exposed ass, letting him know what was coming. Simeon recognized the shape, it was a riding crop. He felt a small wind caused by Lucifer's raised arm and a very harsh, burning blow hit Simeon's right ass cheek. Simeon let out a noise mixed with arousal, surprise, and pain. Honestly, he didn't know what to feel anymore. His mind had lost it's ability to think.

An angry, red mark slowly appeared on the tan skin and Lucifer felt himself giving into a fond smile. It was hard to see because of Simeon's already-dark skin tone and the dim lighting of the room, but it looked amazing in his eyes. "Keep counting in your head. I will ask you what number we are at." He said to the man, and raised his hand again, hitting with a harsher blow on the left one this time. It felt Simeon breatheless, he flinched and went forward on his lap each time it haplened. Thankfully, Lucifer's grip was stirdy enough to not let him go. 

The sensation were getting too much on Simeon, he considered giving up right there. But his own shallow pride didn't allow it. He was going to stay put and do as he was told until he was freed. He was going to beat Lucifer on this stupid thing and prove that he... Oh shit, this particular blow on his ass felt even better. He felt his eyes rolling back with a needy moan, surprising Lucifer. He felt his ass going up with each blow, wanting something to fill his painfully empty self. While his cock ached and he had tears running down his face now, he felt oddly calm and peaceful, he was swimming through a sea of euphoria. Even though he already lost the agreement he had with Lucifer, Lucifer kept going. Simeon wanted him to keep going.

"What number are we at?" Lucifer asked in a breathy voice, his arm was getting tired. 

"Hah... t... twelve... hah..." Simeon said in a daze under his concerningly fast breathing. He let his head fall, staring at nothing. "Is it getting too much?" Lucifer asked to make sure that his ~~lover~~ friend was doing okay. Simeon raised his head again and smiled at him, shaking his head. "I... can keep going."

"Alright then. I won't hold back." Lucifer raises his hand again after patting the red marks on Simeon's plump ass, this time getting a scream of pleasure out of him. Who knew an angel could be this lewd? He was falling apart under Lucifer. It filed Lucifer with pride, he was able to make this angel, his old friend, tremble in pain and pleasure until he couldn't differentiate them.

"Number?"

"S... sixteen...!" Simeon threw his head back when he felt the seventeenth blow. Was he laughing? Crying? Maybe both? "I- I love this, do it please! Please! Harder!" He did sound very happy as he cried out these things that he normally would never say. His eyes widened when Lucifer hit the 18th and 19th blow back go back, one landing on the curve of his back on accident. It stung a lot, but he loved it. He was a mess on Lucifer's lap when he hit the final blow, wiggling his hips like a cat in heat, asking for more.

"...It's over, angel. That was tbe 20th..." Lucifer wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sighed. "Guess it was a little too much for you... I can't even count the tear drops on the floor."

"N... No way..." Simeon slumped on his lap ans breathed heavily. He was tired, but he still felt unsatisfied. He had to piss right now, it was getting actually painful now. But he still loved the heaviness he felt on his belly, he wondered how it would look like if Lucifer used him as a cum dump. Would his stomach swell? He wanted to see it.

"...You can piss now... It must hurt." 

"Right here...? Are you crazy...? Let me use the toilet..."

"Simeon I will throw you on the ground if you don't do as I say. Just do it." Lucifer said in an impatient voice, but chuckled at the stupidness of the conversation they were having at the end. He soon felt a warm liquid tickling down his own leg and heard Simeon's heavenly (pun intended) cry of pleasure, as he emptied himself on Lucifer's lap completely. The red marks on his ass slowly turned into bruises, it was definitely going to turn purple by tomorrow. Lucifer pat the wounded skin tenderly, as if congratulating Simeon for holding on. Even though he lost the deal, Lucifer decided to let him pass today. He was still getting a reward tonight.

"...You held on until I let you to relieve yourself... Good job." He helped him to sit up in the bed and took of Simeon's tight, sweat stained top off of him. Simeon was still in a daze, he collapsed on the bed. Wincing at the pain in his ass, he stared at Lucifer accusingly. Lucifer just shrugged and smirked lightly. Soon later, Simeon's breathing turned back to normal.

"...Let's get you cleaned up." Lucifer said and went to his bathroom, preparing a bath with warm water while he heard shifting on his bed. He turned off the tap temporarily and walked over to see what was happening. Simeon was trying to clean the mess he made with a mop he found out of no where, but he had trouble since the mop wasn't really wet. Why was there even a mop in there in the first place? Lucifer had no idea-  
Oh.  
Wait.  
He used it to clean the council room, and then accidently brought it with him after cleaning it.

"...Simeon, what the hell are you doing?"

"...I peed on your floor. I'm cleaning it."

"You don't need to-"

"Since when have you become this intrested in cleaning my piss? This would be the second time, and I can't have that." Simeon effectively shut Lucifer up with his response, to his own surprise, and overheard Lucifer going back to the bathroom. Lucifer wasn't going to argue with him, it was exactly as Simeon said. He didn't really want to clean the floor, but he felt like he should do it out of politeness. Soon, the bath was ready, a few lemon scented candles were lit since... Since Simeon liked lemon(? Did he?). He made sure the water was not too hot that it would burn one's skin, and quietly waited for Simeon to be done. "It's warm..." He muttered as he entered the tub slowly, letting himself sink until his chin was in it as well. He sighed in relief and closed his eyes. His ass was very sore, but at least they both enjoyed it.

"Come over to my lap, angel." Lucifer says acter discarding his own clothing, sitting in front of the tanned angel. Simeon stares at him for a moment, confused. What could be possibly want right now? His eyes instinctively go down to his semi-hard cock and he swallows... That's right, Lucifer haven't cummed yet. Of course he would want something to be done about it. Since Simeon got what he wanted, he naturally had to pay the favor back. So, doing as he was told, he sat down on his lap, straddling him. The water around them splashes for a moment before it stops.

Lucifer puts one hand on the angel's hips that looked like they were carved out of marble, and stroked his cheek with the other. "Did I go too harsh on you?" Simeon shook his head sideways and leaned to his warm touch, closing his eyes a little. "Besides from the bruising, it's nothing I can't handle. It will be gone in two days." Lucifer gave a hum of approval and stopped touching his cheek. "You tempt me when you are like this. Do you think that's a good idea?" He said an attempted to push Simeon away, but made no movement to get up.

"I... I'll help." Simeon says a little tpo enthusiastically and parts his thighs, waiting. Lucifer smirks in a manner that screamed "You have no idea what you're going for in here." and pulled the angel on his chest, feeling him wrapping his arms around his neck. He rubbed his waist and told him to relax indirectly, and reached to the bottle of lube underneath the tub. He took it and poured some in his hands. He didn't worry about the water too much, this stuff was impossible to wash off easily. He rubbed his nose agganist the angel's neck, kissing as he reached between his legs and ran his index finger around his rim. He heard Simeon's breath hitch, and felt him tense up.

"This will hurt more if you're not relaxed." He said softly, and gave him a moment to take a breathe while he squeezed his ass softly, getting a soft grunt. He soon inserted one finger and smiled at how tight he was. "Are you a virgin down here?" He asks jokingly, but when Simeon stays silent in shame, he feels his eyes widen in surprise and he slows down his movements. If that was the case, then Lucifer could give him a good first experience. His own cock twitched at the thought of taking this angel's innocence (not really, but you get what he means), tainting him in his own colours. The fallen moves his finger around and slowly pumps it, hearing his sigh. He inserts another finger with the same speed, Simeon hisses this time. However, the pain dulls in a few moments and he feels something very weird inside him. 

Lucifer's fingers brush upon a very sensitive place. He jolts and feels his own hole and cock pulsating, his breathing was more shallow now. Lucifer presses agganist that spot, harder this time, and Simeon lets out a moan. He bites his lip with embarassment as he starts to wiggle his hips agganist his fingers to feel it again raising himself and sinking deep in his fingers. Soon, Lucifer's third finger was in as well, all the way in his asshole. Lucifer starts pumping them in and out faster, and the room filled with shocked moans full of pleasure and pain. 

"Oh... Ah, hah, ah..." Simeon's eyes were fully closed, moaning with each movement inside his ass, all he could concentrate on was the thick and warm fingers inside his hole. He never thought putting something there would feel this good. His own pride and dignity was gone now, he couldn't think of the consequences if Heavens found out that their powerful ambassador was sleeping around with a fallen. But it just felt so good, he felt like he was in heaven again. Why did god ban such a beautiful experience and only allowed it to be done with the condition of marrige and breeding? Why did he punish people for it?

He could understand why Asmodeus was addicted to this now. Just the fingers inside of him felt like they were breaking him apart in the most delicious and pleasurable way possible. How about Lucifer's fully hard cock that stood tall inside the water, with a sweet pinkish colour around the shaft? His balls were shaved and they hung tall, it was very big as well. 25 centimeters in length with a thich grith. He had no idea how it was going to fit inside, and his chest tightened just thinking about it. Lucifer pulled his fingers away when he realized that Simeon was going to cum by his fingers alone, and positioned him on his cock. He put his hands on his waist and squeezed a little, grunting when he felt the pink tip pressing agganist his streched hole, dripping with lube. He rubbed his cock at the entrance, coating it with his precum. And with one swift pull from his waist, he impaled Simeon on his cock.

Simeon felt so full to the brim, that he couldn't even scream at the sudden intrusion. His eyes widened, his mouth opened and his tongue was outside like a dog, salvia dripping down the tip of it. He could only pathetically pant loudly in pain, with his hands on his mouth to quiet himself down. "A-aaah... Hng-! Aha, hah, hah... Lucifer... Lucifer, Lucy it hurts... Lucy!" He was extremely tight and warm inside, but the lubricant allowed Lucifer to move around with ease. Lucifer threw his head back and rested it agganist the tile wall behind them, studying Simeon's expression. He smiled smugly, barely keeping his composure from the pressure on his cock."Soon... It will go away soon, angel. You'll be screaming like a whore soon."

"Oh... ah, shut up..." He said after the first shock of the penetration went away. But the numb, scratchy pain still stood there. He took deep breaths and tried to distract himself from pain, it was a little easier to do thanks to Lucifer's warm hands, massaging his back and lower stomach softly to ease him. Lucifer moved and adjusted himself to a better angle, stretching his hole a bit more. He thrust in a couple of times gently, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself quiet. The pressure was just unreal, he had never felt this good before. The angel's shoulders trembled and soon, a pair of big, snow white wings merged from his back, with an oval golden light on top of his head. The pure magic that radiated from him triggered Lucifer's transformation as well. Two horns extended out from his skull, and two pairs of black wings fluttered in the cramped bathtub. 

Lucifer helped Simeon bounce on his cock with slow movements, getting very lewd sounds that he wouldn't dream of hearing. Yet here he was, taking the innocence of an angel, his childhood friend. "Are you better now?" He asked and Simeon nodded, slowly sinking on the huge length once again before fastening his movements. His arms were trembling and his legs hurt from jumping too much, his eyes were teary from all the sensations hitting him at once. A small, hard buldge formed on his flat lower stomach thanks to Lucifer's huge cock. It slid in and out of him, filling and plugging him completely. He bit into the feather of his own wing to keep himself quiet, not wanting to let every one in the house know what they are doing. He didn't want to deal with teasings by the other brothers. 

However, he cried out when Lucifer poked and pressed on his nipples with his thumbs. It was like electricity, sending him further to this pool of hazy pleasure. His mind went blank and he held onto Lucifer's thighs for support. Arching his back, he started bouncing with all his power. He was desparate to take everything Lucifer offered to give go him. He wanted more, _he wanted more, **he wanted more.**_ "Fuck..." He heard Lucifer whisper, as he pulled the sensitive and puffed up nubs harshly. Simeon threw his head back, feeling a few tears making their say down his face. 

His back started to hurt from this position, so he hunched forward and held onto Lucifer's hard and textured horns. His face was right in front of him, sapphires gazing into rubies. "L...Lucy..." He whispered, before Lucifer took his face into his hands and slammed their lips together. Their tongues danced together, salvia mixed together and went down their chins. Lucifer noted that the distinct taste in Simeon's tongue came from his favorite coffee, and he savored the taste more while Simeon's hands gripped his horns tightly. His own hands let his face go after while and he grabbed Simeon's abused ass, slamming his hips into his cock. Simeon moaned loudly to his mouth, gladly taking it. 

They broke the kiss once they started to feel lightheaded from the lack of oxygen. Panting and moaning softly ever so often, Lucifer continued to impale Simeon with his cock in an impossible speed. Neither one if them cared about how loud they were, the lemon scent in the air, their voices, the shared warmth of their bodies that were one at that moment, and the pleasure they felt went over to their head. Simeon's eyes had trouble focusing on the objects around him, as they kept sliding between his bulged stomach and Lucifer's body. He ran his hands on his back and touched his upper pair of wings, squeezing the base once Lucifer flipped them over the bathtub and splashed water everywhere. He was penetrating his quivering hole much deeper now, and sending Simeon up in the sky even more. "Tch!- Hah... Simeon..." He fluttered his wings and pinned Simeon's hands on the tub with one hand, hitting his prostate with a scary accuracy. Lucifer muffled Simeon's screams of pure ecstasy with his own mouth, biting his lip ever so often. 

"You're sinful... Just look at how you're now. Oh, I wish I recorded it... I could've showed it to you, or maybe Diavolo... Maybe Michael." He said after he pulled away for a moment smirking at the way Simeon clenched around his walls in fear and arausal, with his meaningless babling that consisted of pathetic "no"s and high pitched moans. Typical sluts love showing off their talents to others, and Lucifer knew that this angel wished to have an audience watching him. A sudden feeling of possessiveness went through him, he disliked the idea of having others watch this angel that _belonged to him_ getting fucked into oblivion _by him_. A sight only he is supposed to see and posses. 

But his sadistic side loved the idea. How embarassed and humiliated this high ranking, powerful angel, right hand man of Archangel Michael, would be to show his asshole getting destroyed by the fallen Morningstar's monster cock. How tears would stream down his face in pleasure and pain, how he would try to hide his face under the lustful gaze of other angels and demons, how he would want this torment to continue, how he would crave this pain... Simeon was truly fucked in the head. But when was Lucifer completely sane? They were like two peas in a pot at that sense.

He pulled out his cock and slammed it in with all his strength, feeling Simeon clench and tremble around his rock hard cock. "Lucy- Lucy, Lucy, Lucy!~" He screamed that nickname as if it was a prayer, pulling his legs into his stomach and struggling agganist Lucifer's iron grip. "I'm- I'm gonna- Something is coming, Lucy! Oh god, oh my god..." 

Something in Lucifer's eyes flared up, scaring Simeon but making him horny at the same time. "Don't." He thrusted with malice, holding his wrists with both hands now.

"Scream."

_Thrust._

"My father's."

_Thrust._

"My father's."

_Thrust._

"Name..."

_Thrust._

"While I am..."

**_Thrust_ **

"Fucking you." 

**_THRUST_ **   
**_CRACK_ **

Simeon screamed in pain as Lucifer thrusted right into his prostate painfully and thrusted in the deepest part of his hole, while breaking a few small bones in Simeon's wrists out of anger. He finally came, feeling his vision going white and stars filling his eyes. Sighing at the sight of Simeon looking completely fucked out of his mind like the dirty slut that he is, and the unbelievably tight clenching of his hole, he came with a loud moan as well, burying his face into his hair and filling him with hit hot cum. There was a lot more than Simeon expected, _a lot._ Lucifer could probably fill two coffee mugs with the amount of cum his cock spurt put. 

While he emptied the contents right inside Simeon's dirty, loose hole and created a small bump in there as a result, he pampered his face with kisses. His lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his forehead, his nose, his ear, jawline, chin, basically everywhere. He licked the tears off of Simeon'a face, who was now sobbing with the power of his orgasm. Also the pain on his wrists, of course. But it wasn't a huge problem. It would heal in a couple of minutes and the strong pain was gone already. That was why Lucifer didn't hesitated with doing it, angels were stronger than humans. 

He stroked the bump on Simeon's stomach and slipped out, causing some of the cum to slip out. He pushed it in with his finger, only getting a small, weak moan in protest. He then licked Simeon's cum off of his stomach and chest. He did cum quiet a lot as well, but not as much as Lucifer. Simeon trembled and tried ti get away, jolting with each lick. He was really sensitive. "...You make me feel so complicated, Simeon..." Lucifer said, still in his orgasmic wave. He slowly put his hand on Simeon's eyes with his dialated pupils and a completely blank expression, with his lips slightly parted and a drool coming out.

"...Sleep, for now... I'll clean you up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this book will be a compilation of simeon fucking the side characters and maybe the rest of the brothers.
> 
> Idk man, i'm just making up shit as i go

"Simeon, why are you so late?" The tiny angels asks the angel, who seemed very tired. His legs and hips were sore, he had countless marks under his tight t-shirt, and his head felt dizzy from the drug he drank. "I'm alright, Luke... Can you take over my cooking duty today? I... need to sleep..."

"Oh... Of course. Don't get sick now, okay? Well, even if you do you'll get better with my soup anyway!" The tiny angel smiled, but that smile immedietly fell after Simeon chuckled at him and pat his head. Luke frowned and muttered something about not being a kid, but Simeon just ignored it and said, "You're very thoughtful... I'll be in my room then."

It was a small potion that gave the taker a feeling of euphoria, lightheadedness, and sexual need. Just your average Tuesday night. For some reason Lucifer decided to play around with it in an empty classroom and told Simeon about it, asking if he wanted to try it out. 

The side effects were mild and there was just no harm in trying it out, so Simeon said "Oh well." and took the purple bottle it was in. It had a sweet taste, like a sour and hard, delicious peach. He hated biting into soft fruits, the sweetness would overwhelm him and his teeth would feel disgusting. He finished the jug and waited for a while, and soon, he felt a weird sensation in his body. It felt like he was standing in front of a campfire, one side of his body would feel hot and the other side would be still cold.

His throat felt dry all of a sudden and his pupils dialated, his breathing slowed down. Under Lucifer's careful gaze, he looked down and noticed his half hard cock. So that's why he felt so warm. Strange, all his limbs felt so relaxed and his mind was in a mild peace. He sticked his thighs together in an attempt to cover himself up, but he knew it was useless. His cock felt tight in his pants, forming a tent on there. His legs trembled and his nose started to tingle, he had no idea what was happening to his body but he started to like it. 

He felt Lucifer's cold hand agganist his warm cheek, stroking it. He looked up at him with a strange expression, one between fear, happiness, and unfiltered lust. He felt Lucifer's thumb press agganist his lips and he opened them up, letting him insert it inside his mouth. "Don't lick it. I want to feel your tongue." He said and Simeon obliged, as much as it hurt him to not be able to lick around the leather glove. He kept his mouth open and felt drool coming out, but he let Lucifer do what he wanted. Lucifer ran his thumb on his tongue and pressed at he center of it harshly, drawing a small whine out of Simeon. He couldn't talk like this and was forced to keep his mouth open, but it was okay.

He would let Lucifer do whatever he wanted, and he would get endless pleasure from it.

Lucifer felt around in his mouth a bit more, feeling each bump and curve. He tickled the backside of his throat and drew a strange sound of out of the intoxicated man, who was rubbing his thighs together in need with his hands between them. Lucifer pulled his fingers away and took Simeon out of the chair he was sitting on, and sat there himself.

"...If you want the pleasure I would give to you, you have to earn it." He said and grabbed Simeon, who was on his knees on the ground by the back of his neck and rubbed his clothed cock on his face. Simeon understood the message and started to suck him through his pants, slowly feeling him getting harder. His movements were sloppy and slow, clearly effected by the drug. His arms felt very heavy and he couldn't even stand, he eas completely vulnerable and pathetic, it made him hump his hips lazily on tbe air. Hd left a wet, awkward spot on Lucifer's pants and felt Lucifer pulling his head by his hair, gasping at the sting it got by the pull. A very big string of spit was between his mouth and Lucifer's pants. The drug caused excessive drooling and made most of the body numb. It didn't paralyze someone entirely, but it got close to it.

"Take a deep breath and listen to me." He said, still holding his hair between his fingers. But he was a bit gentler now. Simeon, again, did as he was told and tried to calm his nerves down. He opened his eyes and stared at Lucifer. Lucifer stared at his hazy blue eyes, always so honest for him. "I got the potion from Solomon." He said and Simeon let out a surprised hum, waiting for him to continue. Lucifer smiles at the reaction and continues. "I want him to join in as a thank you... What do you think?"

It may seem like Simeon agreed immedietly, nodding with excitement but a lot of thought went into the answer to this question. Did Solomon just wanted to entertain himself? Was there something else that triggered this outcome? What did Solomon exactly want, mindless fucking? And most importantly, did he trust Solomon enough to show a _very_ vulnerable side of him? 

He had actually fantasized about this kind of thing back in Celestial Realm, in his dreams. The figures never had any faces, but their bodies always moved in a harmonious way, making Simeon's body cramp in an amazing way and ascend him at the top layer of the heavens. He hugged, kissed, touched the figures in a very intimate way, as if he was very close to them. It felt warm and soothing, yet so arousing at the same time. He woke up very stressed out after that and took a cold shower to calm himself down, angels didn't touch themselves like that. He disguised himself and went to a church in a quiet part of the Celestial Realm, and confessed that he was having lustful dreams and thoughts nowadays. 

Ah...  
Where did that guilt go?  
It flew out of the window, into nothingness. As if it never existed. And a strong, disgusting lust, a longing for inappropriate touches, impure intentions. His desires were getting out of control, but he loved every second of it. During the heaviest part of the mind breaking pleasure, his thoughts swirled all over to place. Things he would never think about normally. This forbidden feeling was worth falling out of heaven, it was effective than any other drug. Was he getting addicted? That's pretty bad. Haha...

"Alright then, I will text him. Until then, make yourself useful. I am getting rather... Cold." He said with a small smirk and Simeon smiled at the implication. He pulled Lucifer's zipper down along with his boxers, to his knees and freed his cock from his pants. He awed at the sight of it once again. It was a wonder how it even fit inside of him a week ago, during their first intercourse. He took off his long black gloves and put them aside, slowly touching his length in the shade of a lovely pink, standing tall. Every part of Lucifer's body was beautiful, including his genitals. 

His hands were warm and soft, it made Lucifer's cock twitch slightly. Lucifer looked at him for a second before returning to his phone again, waiting for a response from Solomon. After he was fully hard from his hands, Simeon licked the tip without thinking. His mind was in a hazy bliss once again, making it hard to concentrate on what he is doing. His eyes darkened as he licked around the shaft, all the way to the area where his dick met his balls. He put his hands around Lucifer's balls and squeezed them slightly. Feeling Lucifer shudder and buck his hips a little. He was getting impatient, but they had all the time in the world, quite literally, anyway. He sucked on the skin under the shaft and left a cute mark on there, and then finally took him in his mouth, making whatever protest Lucifer had turn into a grunt. 

It was harder than Simeon thought. Lucifer was pretty thick, his mouth had struggle taking him in without scraping his teeth on it. His jaw hurt really badly, he thought it was going to dislocate. He started to work slow to get used to it, his previous teasing mood was gone when he realized how weak he was. The burning and slick sensation between his legs and lower stomach was growing by each second. All he could was whine and stick them together as tight as possible to ignore the sensation. But it only worsened when he thought about Solomon joining in as well. 

His hands and head felt so heavy, he just wanted to lean agganist something and wait for the real pleasure to come in, and then just go home. Before he knew it, thanks to the drug taking it's numbing and relaxing effect, Lucifer's cock was all the way in his throat. It was hard to breathe, impossible even, but the lack of air and the sea of pleasure he was in felt amazing. The same feeling as last week came back, the ability to think was going away. Instead of a brain that made coherent thoughts, he had a lump of meat that thought of nothing but being filled. It thought of nothing but having cum spilling down his good for nothing hole and throat.

Simeon's mouth was warmer than usual, and Lucifer linked this to his raised body temperature. Whatever the cause was, it felt so _fucking good_. He took a deep breath and watched Simeon's soft lips parting around his cock, trying their hardest to please him. Despite of never doing this before, he was quite good at it. Lucifer put a hand through his locks and slowly pet his head. Simeon leaned in the touch as he was warming Lucifer'a cock, closing his tear filled eyes while he waited for Solomon to arrive. Lucifer had a really thick wall of self control, so he wasn't going to pull Simeon's head up and down on his cock, as much as he was tempted to. Continued to pet his hair and looked back at his phone when it vibrated, Solomon should be there in five minutes. 

"...You're doing good, I expect you to give Solomon the same treatment. We can't have him leave unsatisfied now, can we?" He says and Simeon swallows around his cock, making Lucifer bite his lip. His nose was touching the small hairs on top of Lucifer's cock, it tickled but he didn't pull away. Lucifer smiled at how pathetic this once proud and powerful angel looked. There he was on his knees, trying to keep himself from choking on his cock and please him. Getting excited at the thought of gettimg ravished by a human and an angel. A damned creature and a specie at the lowest of the food chain. Humping his ass on the air hopelessly, waiting for someone to take him. All with a few sips from a potion. He mumbled something that sounded like "Fuck" around his cock and exhaled through his nose, as if he could even breathe properly.

And then, there was a knock on the door.

"You two there?" A familiar human's voice rang out.

Simeon opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Lucifer, who was staring at the door. Lucifer all of a sudden pushed Simeln harder on himself and caused him to gag, letting Solomon know that they were there. A good amount of salvia was running down the angel's chin, making his mouth pretty slick and slippery. They weren't going to have any problems with lubrication anytime soon. Simeon moaned loudly between his attempts at not coughing, and felt the same pain on his jaw again. He clenched his hands into fists, but soon felt his power to do that go away. As if he had just woken up.

"I'm coming in then." The sorcerer says and parts the door to make sure that they are there, before stepping in and closing the door behind himself. He had an unreadable smile on his lips as he got closer and crossed his arms at the state Simeon was in, completely sunken on Lucifer's cock, the large organ his mouth barely fitting in his small mouth. Lucifer pat his head in the same loving manner and this action caused Simeon to close his eyes out of instinct, melting under his touch as if his cock wasn't destroying his throat already. "What would you like to do?" Solomon asks the angel with the usual _smile_ on his tone. "I, certainly, would not want to use the same mouth you are using to warm Lucifer up right now."

The words stung inside him. He wasn't filthy, he was just doing as he is told. But disobeying and letting go of Lucifer to protest would likely initiate punishment. So he sucked it up both figuratively and literally. Swallowing around Lucifer once more and stroking his balls, he got a small tap from Lucifer on his shoulder and let go. He caught the slight jolt of his cock, and gave a long lick to his tip before letting go completely.

Supporting himself on his knees and hands, he made his way to Solomon and sat doen on his knees, and stared at him through his bangs. The sorcerer pulled them out of the way and observed his stain covered face, staring into his eyes to find a trace of common sense and a sense of life inside them. True, they looked slightly alert, but the effects of the drug was getting worse. His hands were trembling, his heavy breaths turned into pants by now. He was looking for his own relief, and didn't care about the pleasure he would give to the two of them. Only himself. 

"You are pretty arrogant, Simeon. My friend... Would you be an absolute doll and take off your pants? It must be painful for you." Simeon tried to move his hands but ended up sinking into the ground even more, his elbows giving away. A sad whimper escaped him, now fear filling his eyes. He looked up at Solomon, barely holding his head up. While the rest of his body felt numb and heavy, his chest and lower stomach felt like it was on fire. Even the clothes he had on were painfully pressing agganist him, his hardened nipples showed clearly through his tight top. With a small push from Solomon's feet to his chest, Simeon fell on the floor on his back, his elbows still trying to hold him up.

"...Pathetic." He says with an empty smile. He looked very human, a human with desires and a soul. But his eyes showed none of that. Instead, an excitement without a trace of lust was there. As if he waited for years to do this. "Don't worry. The drug will wear off in 4 hours.... Hey, Lucifer. Would he cum if I used my foot on him?" He asked and looked at him with the same smile. Simeon tried to control his legs as much as he could and closed his thighs, but Solomon's warning kick on his inner thigh forced him to keep them open, revealing his rock hard erection inside his pants.

"Do whatever you want. He is all yours... You want to thank Solomon for the potion, right, Simeon?" Solomon looks at Simeon this time, crossing his arms as he kept his shoe dangerously close to his balls. Simeon nodded excitedly and felt his eyes roll back on his head when he felt Solomon stepping on his own dick. He didn't press too hard, but it was enough to make him feel a tinge of pain. "Sss... Sol... Mnngh..." He moaned, not even being able to say his entire name because of how numb his tongue was. The pain felt like electric, spreading his entire body in a sickeningly beautiful way and burned it's way through his veins. 

"You actually like this? ...You are worse than Mammon." The sorcerer showed a different emotion ever since this began; disgust. As if writhing under another man right next to Lucifer wan't enough, he 2as talking down to him. He pressed on his dick even more, making him arch his back weakly and cry out an incoherent babble consisting of his name and weird sounds. He noticed a small puddle of a white liquid coming down Simeon's pants and pulled his feet away, leaving him on the floor in a mess. His white pair of pants had a dusty foot print right between his legs.

"See? He is pretty talented." Lucifer said with an amused "hm" at the end of his sentence, stroking his own cock in slow motions. 

"I agree." The sorcerer kneeled down and took off Simeon's pants after getting a half assed nod from him, who was now breathing heavily with already a new erection on the floor. His entire body screamed in a want to be fucked, and even if his body couldn't handle the most powerful sorcerer and the Morning Star, then this would be a wonderful way to go. He laid down with his arms and legs completely numb, now at the complete mercy of these two. 

With a swift pull from his hips, his underwear and pants were down in an instant, revealing his weeping cock in the shade of a lovely dark red. Without a warning, Solomon bowed his head down and sucked on the tip, making Simeon jolt and use his back to get away from the new, but not necessarily unpleasant sensation while his hands stood there, powerless to do anything. The sorcerer pulled away way too soon to his liking and be whined, getting a slap on his butt as a response. He trembled, he still loved this feeling very much. 

"I wasn't expecting your jizz to taste sweet." Solomon smirked at how the angel's face went from colour to colour, giving out a weird moan in response. He noticed how his cock twitched at his words and kissed the top of his shaft, smearing his lips all over it to taste more of it. "What does it even taste like?" Came Lucifer's voice, but words had no meaning in Simeon's ears anymore. The only thing he could think of was how hot Solomon's mouth was. "Hm..." Solomon thought and blowed on Simeon's cock, making it twitch between his hands as he squeezed the area where his cock met his balls, squeezing with his thumb and pointer finger like a cock ring.

"Honey and milk." He said finally and let go of his treatment on his cock, running his hands on his warm and toned chest. His nipples, in a cute chocolate-y colour, was standing there and begging for attention. He picked on his nipples with his thumbs and fiddled with them, getting a huge cry out of the angel. He bit, scratched, slapped, and sucked on his chest and abdomen, along with his neck. By the time he pulled away, there was no place left unmarked on his chest, and he was trembling like a needy slut. He tried his best to look at Lucifer, but could only see his feet and ankles from his position.

"Don't worry about me. We have plenty of time." He heard Lucifer say, and turned his attention back at Solomon. And all of a sudden, his world view changed. Solomon had picked him up in bridal style and made him lay down on a desk. The desk was small, so his legs and head hung awkwardly on the air. He then felt Solomon taking his legs and positioning them on his shoulders. A pair of hands ran through his thighs and abdomen, occasionally pressing to torture him more. Simeon couldn't move himself, so he was stuck with this teasing treatment how how many hours now. He felt his eyes water and his hole clenched around nothing. He tried to move his hips and press them agganist the tent in Solomon's pants. He heard Solomon's (or Lucifer's, he couldn't really tell any more) amused chuckle.

"...Despite of knowing there is nothing you can do to fill in your own desires besides earning it properly, you still try and go according to your own book."

"That is cute."

"Th... thank y... sir..." Simeon said and finally, _oh finally_ , felt a finger pressing agganist his hole. He was pretty loose, given he was fingering himself on his bed for an hour after a wet dream. He didn't even feel the first finger going in until it hit a weird place and sent an achingly sweet pleasure down his spine. It was weird. To him, it felt like a lump of bumpy flesh, but at the same time it felt so amazing when Solomon pressed his finger on there. Solomon pushed another finger, he couldn't see what kind of face the unmoving one was making but judging by the sounds he made, he was still very responsive. 

Simeon could see Lucifer clearly from this angle. He was sitting on the chair, still stroking himself with slow, unbothered movements. Lucifer could see his expressions as well. One moment, Simeon's eyes were wide open and his lips were parted, while in another time, his eyes were closed and a drool was coming down despite of his tightly shut mouth. His brows would furrow and he would shake his hips to get more stimulation. After the third finger was in and they were all scissoring him in different ways, his moans changed dramatically. It felt like he was on fire, slowly burning to death. Solomon's fingers curled up around a specific spot that made him cry out, and startled Solomon for a second. Though he quickly collected his composure.

"...Enjoying yourself?" He says and Simeon nods, mumbling something incoherent. He hums sweetly and finally pulls his fingers out, leaving the loose hole all open to the cool air inside the room. Solomon takes off Simeon's shoes off but doesn't touch his socks, which caused Simeon to feel far more exposed to him. The thud of the shoes hitting the floor was masked with Solomon's zipper, as he lowered his pants and underwear just enough to take out his cock. "You want this?" He said and slowly pressed the tip on his hole, not getting it inside. He was welcomed with a very warm feeling on the tip of his cock, which caused him to sigh a little. 

"I... I do- I do..." He mumbles, and hears Solomon spitting in his own hand. He doesn't know what he was doing and doesn't care, since a few moments later he moans loudly at the feeling of a thick shaft entering him. The stretch burned, but it wasn't too bad. He was already loose enough and Solomon was slippery enough to enter inside him without a problem. "Shit... I wasn't expecting you to be this tight." Solomon says, still putting in when he eventually meets with resistance and prying open his walls with force. He presses Simeon's legs down on the angel's chest and penetrates deeper, hearing the angel sob from not being able to grasp onto something for support. His voice was weird due to the awkward angle it was in.

He thrusts in a couple of times slowly, getting a hic or a low moan each time. Though it didn't hurt at first, it was pretty bad now, as if there was something there that held Solomon's cock, not letting it move even a little. Solomon stood there for him to adjust to the burning sensation, listening to his sobs and moans. He didn't notice Lucifer stepping in before he noticed the cock pressing agganist his lips. "Bite it if it becomes too much." He says and Simeon opens his mouth it submission. Flattening his tongue agganist Lucifer's cock and being careful to not scrape his teeth over it, he lets the fallen fuck his throat while the human slams inside him without a warning. 

Solomon's pace was brutal, Simeon wondered if he drank a resistance potion. All he could do in a position like this was to let anything happen to him at this point. With his knees over his chest, a slightly average yet thick cock sliding in and out of him, and with one he was gagging on at the moment, he heard nothing but his own heartbeat. He felt Lucifer's hands gripping and pinning his wrists down on the desk, squeezing them enough to leave bruises. Same for Solomon, but his grip was on his legs. 

Lucifer pulled out for a moment to allow Simeon to breathe, and Simeon only managed to gasp for air before his cock shoved itself down his throat again. The head of Solomon's cock hit his prostate and Simeon let out an ear piercing scream, feeling the burn on his lower half getting worse as he felt a strange pain on his tail bone. The burn was nothing but arousal, the strange potion he drunk was some sort of aphrodisiac. No matter what he took, no matter how long he took it, it wasn't enough. He felt needy, he wanted to be torn in half with a bunch of dicks penetrating him, using him until they were satisfied.

"Fuck... Nust how much did you drink...? Tch..." Solomon was out of breath, a few droplets of sweat forming on his forehead with each of his thrusts inside the man. Wrapping his hand around Simeon's cock, he gets a muffled cry again, lower this time. Thumbing the tip of it, he spreads the precum on it around Simeon' cock as Lucifer shudders at the vibrations sent by Simeon's moans and cries. "The... ngh-! ...Entire bottle..." Lucifer responds, his cock was balls deep inside Simeon's throat by now.

"No wonder he looks so fucked up..." He doesn't miss the tightening around his cock and looks at Simeon with a cloudy eyes and a wonder behind them, before his face twists. With a rather loud grunt, he releases inside of the angel, feeling his walls tremble and tighten around him. A violent shudder takes over Simeon's body and his chest arches upward and his eyes roll back, as if his soul is being taken away, and his cum spurts out on his chest and the desk. He couldn't even scream as his orgasm took his body. Lucifer followed soon after, releasing his cum inside his mouth but Simeon couldn't swallow it. It drips down from his lips and cheeks, then spills on the floor with sickening plit-plats. 

The sound of heavy breathing fills the room, as Simeon's eyes close slowly. His vision was blurry, and he was dead tired. This thing pushed him beyond his limit, it was honestly terrifying. Not being able to move his arms and legs despite of not being tied down, not being able to speak and understand what was happening around him, as if he was blind and deaf... But it didn't mean he hated it. Maybe, next time, he could take a little bit less.

"...You did amazing. Though you would be dead if you were a human." Solomon speaks and pulls his softened cock out, cleaning himself with tissues and then throwing them inside the trash. He packs his junk inside and pulls his zipper up, sighing. "That potion I made is highly toxic if you take too much... How was it?" 

"Hmmnnn..."

"Oh yeah, you can't speak. I forgot." The sorcerer says and causes Lucifer to laugh, as the demon softly palms the angel's half hars cock, who had just been fucked into oblivion. "Is it normal that is doesn't get soft after all that?"

"I mean, the effect lasts 4 hours." The sorcerer shrugs when he stares deep into the horrified eyes of the angel. "Relax, we won't be that harsh on you this time."

Oh Simeon, what have you gotten yourself into...?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter wil be Diavolo ♡

The distorted sounds of music coming out of the radio filled the Purgatory Hall kitchen, as the butler swiftly worked his way through there with the utensils and the ingredients. He had a day off, which was rare, and Diavolo insisted to go there and spend some time with the exchange students. He was making some sweets and tea for the students and his lord, while the only sensible person in the house, Simeon, was there to help him out.

Barbatos was aware of everything that has transpired between him and the others. Mostly because he accidentally foreseen it while he was shuffling around with the timelines and deleting the unnecessary ones. He saw the bathroom stuff with Lucifer. However, he actually witnessed the the group fun he had with Solomon and Lucifer while he was looking around the classroom for Diavolo's missing notebook. Normally, if he saw something like this, he would've closed his eyes in disgust and quietly deleted it from his memory. Maybe just ignored it. But strangely, he wasn't too bothered about it. He just stared at them blankly and thought; "I wasn't expecting this." before leaving them alone.

He cut some strawberries to put on top of the cake, while the angel prepared the whipped cream. He pried his eyes away from the cutting board when he heard the clanking of something, and looked over at the angel's direction. He had out down the whisker to rest his wrist a bit. He seemed oddly relaxed, the usual tense posture wasn't there for a few weeks now. A faint smell of lust could be sensed, buried underneath the perfume and the usual smell of angels (acording to Asmodeus, though Barbatos smelled nothing on the angel). 

The angel rolled his wrist around a bit, causing it to let out a few small pops and cracks. He sighed when a particularly big one hit, and took the whisk once again. "Is your undiagnosed arthritis acting up?" Barbatos says and turns away when Simeon looks at him, with a smile that went unnoticed. Simeon looks at him in confusion, before answering with a polite smile. "Maybe. Who knows? It's been ages since I've last seen a doctor."

"It could also be because you are writing or drawing too much. Or stress... Though you seem pretty relaxed nowadays." Barbatos cuts the last strawberry in half and throws the leaves in the trashcan. Simeon had started to whisk the cream yet again with fast and efficient movements, he had taken off his gloves while helping Barbatos out. Barbatos' eyes stare at the almost-gone bruises on them as he took out a couple peachs from the counter, quietly peeling them. Someone had obviously gripped them too hard before, and e knows who it was. 

He can't help but feel envious that Simeon had already got it on with his _fucking colleague_. Why though? He isn't even close to him. Maybe it is due to his demonic nature, seeing a holy being always urged him to taint it. But the fact that it was the fallen he sees every day that got to do that first annoyed him. Do you know how awkward it is to stare at your friend from work, knowing what he did in the classroom, _ON THE DESK HE USUALLY SAT ON WHILE HE ACCOMPANIED DIAVOLO IN CLASSES_ , last Thursday?

[Barbatos had thrown that desk out later, and got a new one from the storage room.]

The radio plays, now switcing onto a different song. "...I like this song." Simeon mumbles before continuing. 

"Yeah. Surprisingly, I am not that stressed anymore. I am glad I'm adjusting here though... Everyone I met had been nothing but nice, though it is a bit weird to see Lucifer after all these years again. And the other exchange students... They are all wonderful people." His smile stays as it is, but Barbatos knows that his words are genuine. "...Maybe, instead of the people around you, it's something to do with Solomon's potion?" Barbatos' lips twitch into a small smile when Simeon freezes in place, noticing how wide his eyes had gotten for a brief second. 

After two seconds of silence which felt like two days, Simeon sighs and stares at him with a different expression. One of mild anger and unease. The mood changed so quickly that even Barbatos was surprised at it, as if the previous words of the angel was just a huge lie. A situation that doesn't quiet fit a patient angel. "...So, you saw that?"

"I did. It is your fault for not keeping your mouth in check..." The butler's eyes open in a fake realization, just to push the angel's buttons. "Oh wait, Lucifer had already shut you up by then." He said and stared at the angel towards the end, getting a nasty glare from him. "...If you think that was only me being an toy to them, you are mistaken, Duke Barbatos. Lucifer and I have a normal relationship."

"Firstly, don't call me by my title. Secondly, I do not care for who you sleep with or if your relationship is normal or not. It is your problem if word gets out and Archangels freak out over it... However, _it becomes my problem once you have sex on my desk._ " 

A silence fills the room as Simeon's face whitens, ironically. 

"...Oh- Oh my lord, that- Are you... I'm so sorry! I had no idea! If I knew, I would've said something- Actually no, I couldn't... But still! I didn't know it was yours! I- Barbatos, Honestly I'm so sorry... How can I make it up to you? Anything, you can ask for anything..."

"Well, we still have 45 minutes, 8 minutes and 51 seconds until the cake bakes." Barbatos says and snaps his fingers, locking the door and closing the blinds. The room was a bit dark because of this. 

"Until then, how about having some fun?"

\---

"Barbato- Nghh... C-Can't you just..." The angel bites his lip and pants, as the butler's two tipped tail stimulates both his ass and his slowly growing erection with gentle strokes through his pants. "Hm?" The butler questions teasingly, finding amusement at how easily this angel becomes undone. Bent over on the wide desk in the kitchen with his legs spread, like an easy hooker. "You know what I mean... Just get it over with!"

"After you fucked my colleague on my desk? I don't think so." The angel's expression noticeably twitches when the tip of Barbatos' tail brushes over the tip of his cock through the thin cloth. "This is supposed to be an apology, yes?"

"Yes but..." The angel presses his ass forward to get more of that sweet friction, and whines when Barnatos pulls his tail back as well, just leaving the tips roam around between his balls and asshole. "B-But... this is more like punishment..."

Barbatos stops his movements at that, finding great sense in the words of the angel. Indeed, if this was an apology, why was he the one working and teasing him? This is something Lucifer would do. He frowned when the fallen's face pops up in his mind and withdraws completely, leaving the angel stunned. Simeon watches him pulling out a chair and positioning his tail between his own legs, kind of like his cock.

"Ride my tail then. If you manage to please me and hold your own release until I say so, I will accept your apology... Don't give me that unimpressed look, I can gladly tie you up at Diavolo's birthday party and spank you until you're sobbing. It would be great entertainment now, wouldn't it?"

The angel swallows the uneased lump on his throat and quietly takes off his pants and underwear, the unclasps the buttons that held his top together between his legs. He got rid of his underwear after that, letting it fall on the floor. As much as the thought of being spanked like a child in front of a bunch of demons and two humans aroused him, he didn't exactly want that. Maybe when there were less people, everyone whom he knew down here. The brothers and maybe Diavolo. And Solomon. 

When he realized that he was completely distracted, he shook his head a little and sighed, walking towards the demon. His own cock stood proudly, already leaking precum from the thought of having a tail in his ass instead of a cock. Something was tossed at him before he reached to the man, and be quickly caught it between his hands. It was a bottle of lube. He stared back at Barbatos, and then the lube. Then he sighed angrily when all the pieces fell together. _Of course the cheeky fucker had foreseen this._

"...I hate you."

"The pleasure is mine. Now, loosen yourself up. If you don't want it to hurt."

"Fine..." he sat down on the floor and opened his legs wide, ignoring the angry cold that was attacking his ass and back as he laid down slightly. He positioned his ass high enough for Barbatos to see his hole. He poured a generous amount of the cool lube on his fingers and drew small circles with it around his rim, before pressing a finger inside, sighing as he did so. Barbatos said nothing and just watched the angel, doing what he was asked to do.

Simeon slowly, and lazily thrusted in his one finger in and out of his hole, until he got used to the feeling of it. He slowly added another finger when he felt confident enough, trembling slightly at the stretch. It hurt and felt awkward when he moved his fingers around, scissoring himself. He soon had two of his fingers buried deep in his hole, the lube making everything slipper. The pain soon went away and numb pleasure took it's place, his cheeks flushed in a deep crimson colour. He soon added one last finger, moaning quietly on it. Not only Barbatos' straight expression embarrassed him, it turned him on even more.

He thrusted in and out for a while and soon withdrew his fingers. He got up with shaky legs and arms, with the bottle still in his hand, and squeezed some lube on the tail. Barbatos had kept the two tips sticked to each other, so the penetration would be possible in the first place. Simeon pumped the tail for a bit and stopped when he heard Barbatos sigh. And then before he could say anything, Barbatos binded his wrists with a spell, keeping them together with a cute, golden glow behind his back. Having a tail or wings was the same as having an arm or a leg. It felt weird when his tail was coated in lubricant. Imagine having your arm up someone else's asshole, yeah it sounds disgusting. But some people are into it.

_I guess ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)_

Simeon soon positioned himself between Barbatos' legs on the chair ge was sitting on, and slowly sank down on the tail. He was about 6 centimeters in before Barbatos pulled him down by his hips and forced him to sit down on his lap, impaling him on his tail that was about 24 centimeters in when Simeon sat down. Simeon's mouth opened to a soundless scream of both pleasure and pain until Barnatos pulled him up and down on the tail. The butler shuddered when the oddly scaly thing penetrated the angel and forced it's way through his walls. It felt tight and warm, and made the angel cry out in pleasure whenever it was all the way in. 

Barbatos understood why literally everyone in the entire realm was lusting over this angel.

Simeon's tan skin that was covered in sweat, his half open, crystal blue eyes that was now with misted lust, his soft yet godly thighs that made contact with his own every time he bounced on the tail, the way his incredibly soft looking lips opened and let out sounds that could be only heard from the universe's most fantastic choirs, the way his brows furrowed and went upwards depending on how he felt, his thick erection that dangled on the air helplessly, his hard nipples that showed through the tight, black top, the outline of his muscles, his hip bones, his messy hair that always smelled like chocolate or lavender, the way his back would arch at the feeling of being stuffed...

He could do on and on if he had the time. He quickly glanced at the clock, 10 minutes had gone past already.

The jealousy in his chest only increased at the thought of two other people seeing this high, pure, celestial being like this. Simeon's hands were cuffed behind his back, so it was hard for him to keep his balance if Barbatos didn't had a firm grip on his waist.

"Mm... You really love being seen like this, don't you?"

"No... No- I don't..."

"Be honest with me, Simeon. Lying during an apology isn't a good thing." The butler said with a light smack on the back, smiling at how tightly shut the angel's eyes were. He moved around the tips of his tail inside the angel and smiled, earning confused yet pleasured moans from him.

"Ah, ooooh... Wh... What's that... Keep doing that, please!"

"This?" He said and scissored the angel harsly, getting a sob of pleasure from the angel along with a plea of continuing. He swallowed because of the pulsating walls around his tail, streching his insides and carving his shape inside him. Oh, how nice would it be if be could actually do that.

Simeon felt him running his hands through the thin material of his top and pull it up with ease. He let out a particularly loud cry when he felt two thumbs pressing over his sore, erect nipples. While Barbatos' one hand played with the sensitive bud, his tongue swirled around the other and felt Simeon's walls clench around his tail yet again.

"...What were you saying about being seen like this again?" He said and bit in the bud gently.

"I-I lied! I really lied- I'm sorry..."

"For what?" A harsh push, so much that it explored new areas around him while one tip was playing with his prostate.

"F... For lying to you, I love... Aaah! I love being seen like this!" 

"You cheap whore..." Another harsh push came in, bringing tears into his eyes. "You would spread your legs for anything, don't you? You would even ride my tail... I believe you have another apology you owe me."

"I do, I would spread my legs for anything... I-I do-ooooh... Aaahm! I'm- 'm sorry for... cumming on your desk! I swear- Oh yes, there... There!" He arched his back when Barbatos' tail found his sweet spot and wiggled there, sending waves of shock all around his body. His toes curled, and he stood as straight (haha) as possible. Barbatos' tail was getting tired from standing still for so long. 

"...Let's see if you can cum from my tail alone." He said and let go of his nipples, before pistoling his tail in and out of him in a brutal pace, sending him flying into the heavens. He tugged on the restraints on his wrists, moaning loudly and helplessly. He felt sweat drops dripping down his forehead, down to his cheek, his chin, and then his neck. With one last push, Simeon came...

Or at least he would've if Barbatos didn't pull out in the last second.

"Wha... Why?"

"I thought you weren't allowed to cum until I said so?"

"For fuck's sake Barbatos, please..." Simeon begged, not even wanting to believe in the tone of his voice. His hole clenched around nothing and was still on fire, just wanting to be filled up. He tugged on the cuffs again and tried to get the tail back inside him, but Barbatos quickly put him on the floor, ass high up in the air. He felt a hand pressing his cheek agganist the floor harshly, almost squeezing his head. 

Simeon heard a zipper, and then felt a warm, thick head pressing agganist his drenched and loosened up hole. Since his cheek was completely squashed on the floor, it was hard for him to speak normally. Only meaningless babbles and pleas left his as he pushed himself backwards, and got a few centimeters inside. When he felt a harsh slap on his left cheek, he yelped and clenched his fists. "Be patient. Rushing an apology isn't good, am I wrong?"

Simeon started to whine like a child who got their phone taken away from them, a few tears of frustration rolling down his cheeks and sliding on the floor. He gritted his teeth and wished that Barbatos gagged him with something, a cloth, maybe an actual ball gag, so that no one would hear his moans and screams. He knew that everyone outside was able to hear him, Luke's face flashed in his mind and he started to sob. He didn't deserve to hear Simeon like this, he was still a fucking child. He felt so guilty for it that, but he just couldn't stop moaning when Barbatos finally pushed in.

However, Barbatos didn't move.

"Why are you crying?" He said and massaged his lower back and hips with his thumbs, waiting for the sobs that wrecked the angel. As much as it sparked something in Barbatos' sadistic side, he wanted to know the reason. "Are you perhaps at your limit?"

Simeon bit his lip and tried to calm himself down, smacking Barbatos with the wings he'd revealed without realizing. When had he even done that? He didn't know, but they were at least useful. "...Don't... Don't ask me while we are in the middle of fucking... I am no human, I won't be broken that easily."

"That's oddly arrogant of you, but alright. Stop crying like a child then."

"You asshole-" **_SMACK_** "Ouch!"

"Your mouth is filthy... What did I even expect from a person that gave two blowjobs to a fallen in one day?"

"What- _aah_ -is your p... problem _mmngh_... with fallens?" He spoke between his moans, when he finally felt Barbatos pressing inside and hearing him curse.

"They are simply worth less in my eyes... Shit, how are you still tight?" He mumbled and stared at the clock on the wall again. 12 minutes left. Oh well, he should start then. With a few testing thrusts, he slowly pulled his cock until the tip was barely inside and slammed it in, earning yet another cry from the angel. He pulled him up by his hair, hearing him hiss and feeling his walls tighten from the pain. Barbatos wished he could see Simeon's expression now. Pained, eyes tightly shut and teeth gritted. 

The tightness of his walls and the sounds he was making from both pain and pleasure, which he was sure the angel couldn't really differentiate them anymore, send an unbelievable amount of pleasure up his spine. He knew that demons who fucked angels usually enjoyed it more than humans. Of course, it was in a demon's nature to taint and break something pure until it was completely worthless, and that was probably what had gotten them off in the first place. But this? His cock felt like it was in a place it belonged, for some strange reason. It was mind blowing. 

He bent forward and bit the angel's shoulder until ig drew a golden blood, and quietly sucked on it along with the pained sound the angel made. Angel blood tasted delicious, far more delicious than anything he had drank before. Sweet and sour at the same time. He wondered why demons weren't on the top layer of the food chain and shared the place with angels sometimes. He doubted any angel even attempted to eat a human or a demon before. But demons? They digested anything. Human, angel, animal, it didn't matter. He felt the urge to bite further into the soft flesh of him, but resisted it. He enjoyed breaking the angel apart like this. Though he sucked on the golden liquid until the bleeding completely stopped.

He thrusted inside the angel more, becoming faster and more erratic. Simeon knew that Barbatos was chasing his own release now, angel blood must've had a weird effect on him. He, on the other hand, was panting and holding his breath to keep himself from cumming. He didn't want to deal with the teasings and other sorts of punishments from the time-controlling demon afterwards. He felt dizzy from the uneven breathing he had, now crying on the floor from the overwhelming sensations. Why did his body even accepted this? Yeah, it was kind of his fault and he accepted it in the first place. 

What kind of sick fuck was he to enjoy it in the first place?

He felt a loud growl from Barbatos' throat, and then a warm, familiar liquid spilling inside him. And then, he came with a satisfied scream, when Barbatos started to pump his cock wordlessly, out of breath. The pull on his hair finally went away, and his head fell on the floor. Barbatos slipped out of him and packed himself up on his knees, then sat down next to the literally fucked up angel. "Hah... Jesus... fucking christ... Barbatos... hah... hah..." Barbatos chuckles, relaxed from the orgasmic high he was under. "...I know..."

_Ding~_

"Oh, the cake is done... Wear your clothes, and then help me decorate it. I am going to splash some water on my face."

"I hate you and your stupid cake..."


	5. Chapter 5

It is impossible for Angels to fall from grace if they do immoral things in Devildom, since Father does not watch over Devildom. This gives angels an opportunity to go after their desires if they pass over Devildom illegally. Even though the borders and portals have been guarded over especially strictly in the past decades, there are still angels roaming around in Devildom, usually driven by lust and greed.

However, it was still shocking for Simeon when he saw a Demon, fucking another angel's brains out agganist a table at the back of the bar he was drinking in. The angel woman had a rag she was biting on, working as a make-shift ball gag and muffling her moans. Her smooth, tan and admirably big breasts were bouncing back and forth with each thrust and her back was arched, revealing the small bones on her spine when she did so. There was a few droplets of blood underneath her legs, dripping from her pussy to the demon's cock, and then to the floor. Maybe she was a virgin, or maybe something teared down there. She definetly didn't seem like she was in pain though.

Her top and short skirt was all over the place. While the drunk demon was busy with thrusting like a dog in heat inside her, the angel woman's halo could be seen from the other side of the bar. However, no one seemed to give a damn about her presence, except Simeon.

Simeon quietly sipped his glass as he stared at the event before him. He couldn't help but watch them with intrest, and wonder how this woman got her way in Devildom. She either needed extra income, got there with a couple friends and ended up hooking up with anther demon, or was there just because she wanted to get laid. She seemed to be enjoying herself though, smiling through the rag like that. He couldn't hear them since the bar was packed full, but he couldn't help but envy her.

...  
Envy her for what?  
He slept with two of the most powerful demons of hell, also closest to the Ruler's son. And a very powerful sorcerer that had 72 demons under his belt.

That being said, he didn't have sex for over 6 weeks now. The bite marks and hickeys were long gone, however the bite on his shoulder left by Barbatos was pretty deep and was still obvious. Whatever the bastard did that caused it to be like this, the wound wasn't going away even with his healing powers. He had started to wead the long sleeved version of his top (he kept it in there for winter). Although it drew suspicion, luckily it was the rain season in Devildom and he easily shifted it to the cold weather.

His sexual frustration was starting to show it's effects. More awkward boners in class, more half-asleep pillow humpings, unsatisfying masturbations... He felt the desire to be fucked like that again. Well, he could've gone to Asmodeus for that since the demon was more than willing to taint an angel. But even though he would never say this to his face, he had to admit to himself that he absolutely despised the guy sometimes. 

Being extremely self centered like Lucifer is one thing, but what Asmodeus had was a fucking god complex. In Simeon's eyes, he should've gotten the role of the Avatar of Pride, and not Lust. So, be did not really want Asmodeus' help in satisfying his horniness. Since he was too stressed to deal with his teasings and "I'm so gorgeous"es. If he felt so satisfied with himself, why did he need to point out how beautiful he was every 5 seconds?

He stared at the angel woman again, who was crying from pleasure on the desk while the guy continued to hit her pussy mercilessly. He felt himself growing hard at the scene, he wanted to be fucked like that as well. He couldn't even believe how disgusting and perverted he became. But there is no turning back now, is there? This was Lucifer's goal, right? He bit the inside of his cheek and put one leg over to the other to hide himself.

"...What are you looking at, Simeon?" He heard an authoritarian voice right next to his neck and flinched, then looked back to see who it was. And was met by a pair of pale gold eyes, twinkling with intrest and a small smirk. The man was obviously tipsy, proven by the small blush on his tan skin and the glass of expensive Demonus in his right hand.

"Good evening, Lord Diavolo..." The angel greeted nervously and felt his body shake when Diavolo threw his arm around his shoulder, swinging him right to left in a friendly manner. "Hahaha! No need to be formal, Simeon! Just call me Diavolo, you earned it!" Simeon smiled at the drunk demon, still cheerful as ever. They drank a cup together, talked about whatever fuckery Drunk Diavolo had in his mind, and generally had s very good time.

"...Simeon. Be honest with me now."

"Pardon me?"

"I couldn't help but notice how you were staring at the banging couple over there." This combination of words made Simeon's face go from a pasty white to crimson red to ocean blue in just a few seconds, and his eyes widened. He tensed up when he felt the arm around his shoulder slowly reaching downwards, towards his chest. Trying to keep his voice steady, he spoke. "I don't know what you are talking about..."

He felt Diavolo's lips on his ear and heard his husky voice, shuddering and trying to get further away by instinct. But the demon prince's grip on his shoulder was tight. "I know what you've been doing, angel. It is not wise for you to lie to me." His heart beat like a drum inside his chest, the demon prince bit his lower lip at the sight of this proud angel, shivering under his arm. Simeon stared to the hand that groped his chest softly, feeling his warm palm over his nipple. 

He tried to distract himself and focus on going away. However, between the smell of sweat, perfume, and alcohol coming from the dancing people, and the warm presence of this strong demon (plus his own horniness) made it impossible for his brain to give the command to get up and just walk away. The music pumped loudly from the speakers, but it all came as a muffled jumble of notes. As if his hears are filled with water.

He felt goosebumps covering his entire body and adrenaline going through his golden blood. _Of course this man knows what has been happening... He is the Crown Prince._ The angel thought, barely swallowing back a moan when he felt Diavolo's fingers pinching his nipple. 

"...Everyone could hear your screams while my butler has fucked you in that kitchen. But no one chose to talk about it. However, I must say, your voice sounds very pretty when you are begging for cock." Diavolo's hand went up from his shoulder to his head, lightly petting the angel's soft hair with a fond expression. He admired the heavy blush on his cheeks, and just wanted kiss them. However, that could wait a little. It would be a problem if some random demon took a picture of them like that and posted it online.

"...So? What do you say? Would you like me to take you somewhere quieter?"

Simeon swallowed the lump on his throat, and hugged himself to stop his aroused shivering. And then leant into the prince's shoulder as a silent "yes". The prince has been nothing but wonderful towards him. Inviting him to tea occasionally to check up on his school life, letting him stay at his castle when he found him coming back from the Royal Library in the middle of the night (since it was closer than the Purgatory Hall), being very patient and understanding with his beliefs as an angel... He really saw no harm in satisfying both Diavolo and himself. Both parties had a benefit from this.

"...Cute." The tipsy man thought at his gesture and got up, leaving a handful of cash on the table for the drinks he had, as well as a tip, and put a hand around the angel's shoulder again. They walked in the darkness of the Devildom back streets, not a care in the world until they found a love hotel. It was a dimly lit place, mainly blue, pink and purple.

There was a big purple sign that said "Sweet Honey Love Hotel" on the gate, and the place looked neat and clean. The payment was given after the stay of the couple depending on how many days they stayed. Simeon insisted to pay due to his humble nature, however he quickly shut up after Diavolo gave him a squeeze on the ass and showed him the prices.

They took their key (room 207) and went to the second floor in silence, both of them knowing what kind of night awaited them. The anxious and horny pit on Simeon's stomach only grew larger when the demon locked the door with an audible click and got closer to him, until Simeon was in the embrace of the prince again. Diavolo caressed the angel's eyes in a loving manner and smiled at him, sensing how lustful the angel felt. He quietly blew on his ear, making him flinch and feel his breath hitch. 

Diavolo pulled him closer to him and started to kiss his cheeks, jawline and neck. He nibbled on his ear while he hugged Simeon's waist in one hand, and holding his cheek with the other. Simeon's hands were grasping the collars of thr prince's coat tightly, panting each time his teeth grazed over a sensitive spot he had. Diavolo pressed his crotch agganist the needy angel, showing that he was growing hard as well. His heart made his cock pulsate, yet the angel's soft skin, how cutely it reddened each time he sucked on it, and his wonderfully shaped hips definetly played a huge part on his giant length.

The room was filled with pants and groans already, and Diavolo was the first to break the silence with an impatient growl. His personality changed immedietly, and made Simeon panic when he was slammed agganist the bed, legs spread open like a cheal whore. He tried to close them to take off his pants, however a sound of ripping was heard from his pants. He looked at Diavolo with anger, but the demon was too busy with his own lust. His top was quickly discarded and thrown into the other side of the room, torn apart. At least could use it as a cleaning rag.

The vision of the angel girl came into his mind, again. He wondered what led that angel here, again. Why did he felt so disgusted in himself whenever he finished having sex? Whether it was just the slippery feeling of lube and cum, how tired and painful his body he felt... There was something deeper on the table, obviously. It just didn't made any sense. He was supposed to enjoy it. Love it. But, for some reason, whenever he fell into the silence and coolness of his own bed covers, he felt the need to cry. He wanted to be fucked, but he craved something else with it. He felt like a toy that is being constantly used. Just a hole to be filled.

His worth and pride was already torn into shreds in front of these people. His eyes did not want to see the lustful look of others anymore. But he just couldn't stop his need. He needed to have a cock plunged inside of him. It gave him many sleepless nights, many tears and a sweet pleasure in the end. Thst pleasure would go away once he woke up though, and he would sigh, staring at his ceiling with an empty expression.

He felt a pair of teeth sinking on the other side of his shoulder, similar to what Barbatos did. He had to clench his jaw and hug Diavolo tightly keep his pain filled scream down. "Wh... What are you doing!? That hurt!"

"Marking my territory." The Prince smiled smugly with a small tail of golden blood dripping down from his chin, and Simeon barely held the urge to kick his nutsack at that moment. But the pain on hus shoulder was too much to do anything. "Don't worry. The pain won't last... 

Indeed, a pleasure started to fill his entire body with the bite mark being the pulsating center. Sighing at the feeling, Simeon pulled his naked legs up. Getting rid of what's left from his pants and underwear. How was he even going to find anything to wear tomorrow, he didn't know. He started to work on the drunk man's clothing. First the tie came off, then the shirt. He ran his hands on the well toned muscles of his shoulders, collarbones and chest. They were hard, as if there were huge rocks underneath the skin instead of muscle. He loved it. 

He paused when his hands travelled down the huge pecs, to the abs, and finally the V line of his lower stomach.

"...Lord Diavolo... May I?"

"Of course." The prince gave his answer after a few seconds of looking at the nervous expression of the angel. He has been watching him the entire time, he saw how the angel's hands trembled as they unbuttoned his shirt one by one, with a gentleness that was so opposite to his vulgarity. How considerate and thoughtful he was. It pleased him, as much as it annoyed him.

"Are you perhaps afraid of me?" He asked before he could stop himself, with his hands on either side of Simeon's head. The dim, blue light somehow made him even more beautiful, so much that he could rival Lucifer. He wondered if high ranking angels were always blessed with a beauty like this. The fallen and the angel were so similar to each other, yet so different. He wondered how Lucifer felt about him. Back in the old days, when Lucifer was all alone without a task to do, he used to scribble something in a burnt notebook that was small enough to fit inside his pocket. 

One day, he left it open on his desk and Diavolo gave into his curiosity, he read the notebook. Invading privacy wasn't his thing, but what do you expect from a demon? 

He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy inside his chest as he read each word carefully, trying to figure out the bad handwriting as the result of Lucifer's wounded hand. He couldn't hold the pen properly without disturbing his wound and making everywhere a bloody mess. It was a bunch of personal thoughts about the celestial realm, a portion of the war, and finally, his personal affairs. There were specifically two people mentioned, Archangel Michael and Simeon.

During this time, Lord Diavolo had no idea who this "Simeon" person was. Maybe it was one of his friends, but he definetly sounded more than that. It was mostly childhood memories and how Simeon refused to be by their side because he didn't want to participate in the war. Lucifer expressed that he knew why Simeon didn't want to join there, because 1) He hated fighting, 2) He didn't want to risk falling, and 3) He also didn't want to betray his friend.  
If you can call it that, of course.  
This entire notebook seemed like a fucking drunk love letter to this guy. 

Diavolo finally had this angel, whom his beloved Morningstar couldn't forget even after thousands of years. He could see why Lucifer was captivated by him, everything from his beauty, to his affection, to his smile, to his tears...   
It was worthy of millions of Grimm.

Simeon's response to that question came in a form of soft kiss on the lips, with his arms wrapped around the tall demon's neck.

\---

"Oh my god..."

"Hey, no god in here." The demon smiles and speaks in an amused tone, patting the angel's thigh. Simeon laid on the bed on his back, with Diavolo's cock all the way inside his ass. The demon prince was kind enough go loosen him up with his thick fingers and made sure to put pressure on the most beautiful spots, and the angel mewled in delight. His fingers were nothing compared to his cock, even Simeon wasn't sure how big it was. But he understood just how massive it was after it started to struggle with fitting inside.

Simeon wanted to cry at how the stretch burned, how his asshole clenched and unclenched around the intrusion. His own body was out of his control, he couldn't even move around freely with Diavolo's cock binding the two together. He had to close his mouth to keep his cries muffled when Diavolo pushed in more, now halfway in. His eyes teared up, his shoulders trembled. He bit on the pillow to relax, he knew if he clenched his muscles, it would hurt more. 

"Shh... You're doing good. Just relax." The prince caressed his back and thighs, then his stomach. After 4 minutes of pure agony, he was finally all inside. Simeon's stomach had a buldge on it, showing the outline of Diavolo's cock, and it made Diavolo's chest flutter. Simeon's stomach swelled up so nicely, he couldn't help but put his palm on it. It drew out a shudder out of the poor angel, who had been panting and trying his best to get used to the feeling. "Sweet Hell, Simeon. How cuter can get...?"

"Sh... Shut up. It hurts, okay?"

"Very bratty, I see." Diavolo chuckled and slowly pulled out, and then pushed back. He noticed the hitch in the angel's uneven breathing, and the tremble of his legs that were on his shoulders. He slowly pulled and pushed back again, this time feeling his cock passing by a puffed up, bumpy flesh that got a small whine out of the angel. Third time, and Simeon spread his legs more, creating a brand new angle that made Diavolo grunt.

Due to lack of sex he had in this past month and a half, his asshole was pretty tight. Diavolo bit his lip in pleasure, feeling the unbelievable warmth snd tightness around his cock. Gripping his hips tighter, he pushed in slowly one more time, and slowly sped up. His cock was sliding easier now, but the tight was still there. The lube definetly did it's job.

Simeon touched the strong hands of the demon, which has killed thousands of humans and angels before. The hands that reeked of blood no matter how many times he washed them. While Diavolo was thrusting with more force inside him now, he was still careful with him. As if he was a human. And Simeon didn't like that one bit. He didn't like the fact that angels were seen as harmless creatures, just slightly stronger than humans. They were on top of the food chain for fuck's sake. They were strong, possibly stronger than humans by nature. 

So why? Why was Diavolo treating him so gently, while his butler and right hand man treated him the way he wanted it? While the human, who was at the lowest portion of the chain, paralyzed him and used him at his most vulnerable state. No, he wasn't bitter about it. He said he was fine with it. He consented to it. But if these people pushed him to his limits easily, why wasn't the prince behaving that way? He was much stronger than them, why was he so gentle?

He squeezed Diavolo's wrists tightly and looked up at him with tearful eyes, trembling underneath his intense golden gaze. "P... Please, harder..." He begged, but as if the prince wanted to torment him more, he just kissed his tears and continued with his old pace, not making a difference. It wasn't like Simeon didn't enjoy this, he was trembling with need and pleasure like he never did before. But the pain on his chest caused him to hug the prince and wrap his arms around him, he buried his face into the crook of Diavolo's neck and softly started to sob.

Between Simeon's whimpers that resembled a wounded animal, and the growls that came out of the back of Diavolo's throat, both of them were experiencing the highest level of pleasure possible. At least that's how they felt. The tightness of the angel and the huge and thick length of the demon completed each other like a puzzle. Soon, the pleasure intensified. Simeon felt full, both literally and metaphorically. His tears stained Diavolo's shoulder, but the prince didn't mind it. Instead, he held the angel close and tight. Both of their breathing became ragged, Diavolo's thrusts were out of rhythm.

The angel bit down on his shoulder and sank his teeth with ease, tasting the bitter black blood he had. A form of payback for the wound he had that still bled, staining the covers. Diavolo's pace made his toes curl, and he hugged the demon as if his life depended on it. His pants became louder, turning into loud, both ecstasy and fear filled moans. His mouth was dripping the prince's blood, oddly sweet yet so bitter at the same time. His chest felt like it was going to explode soon, from all the intense feelings he locked deep within his heart. 

With a weak, sore cry, he finally came on the prince's chest, his vision shaking and blurring for a moment. His body went limp under Diavolo's arms, feeling warmth spurting inside him shortly after.

He loved this.  
But he hated this as well.  
His feelings turned into soft chokes and sniffles that night, hopelessness crawled up inside him and swallowed him whole. He wanted to rewind time and return to his old, pure self back.

He wanted to forget all this.

He really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this came out FAR MORE emotional and angsty then i expected. I wasnt that horny while writing it i guess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT condone or promote any of the actions that have taken place in this chapter. Don't be a disgusting piece of shit and try to attempt any of this shit.

"I have a question." Asmodeus raised his hand with scepticism and plain boredom, probably from how long this study session with Simeon was taking. He clutched his phone tightly in his hands and stared at the pictures of the last time, before smirking and staring back at the angel, who's been watching him with curiosity.

"Of course. Ask away." The angel played with his pen, twisting and spinning it between his fingers like a toy as he waited for the incoming question, he had his one hand pressed on his cheek, with his reading glasses slightly down on his nose. Charming, as he was all the time. His hair was a little messy from running his fingers through it too much, and his eyes had focused on their face.

Yeah, it was definetly time to bust out these babies and make everything much more interesting.

Without saying a word, Asmodeus put the phone down and showed the countless photos he had of Simeon, deep throating and kissing the gigantic fucking cock of a random guy at a club. He was in complete submission, with small tears in his eyes from being out of breath and a gentle blush on his face. He looked very pretty like that, with the demon's hand on his hair, pushing his head down with a small smile. Asmo couldn't help but smile with amusement when his face turned whiter and whiter, his sadistic side wasn't really a thing he played around with as he just moved onto the sex.

Dirty talk, humiliation and spankings were fun and he experienced them, most of the time being given thst treatment felt so good. Even thinking about it made his cock twitch. But _oh my sweet lord_ , it was so fun to see this gentle, affectionate and most of the time clueless sngem trembling in anger and humiliation already. A truly a sickening expression he had, indeed.

But this little fucker "cheated" on him. Ever since their weird sexual relationship started. Simeon basically became a "puppy" that would do anything Asmodeus wanted (and he wasn't allowed to touch other people unless Asmodeus wanted it) when Asmodeus learned what happened between him and the others.. Asmodeus decided to take advantage of this fact by sort of threatening him with exposing him on his extremely popular Tea Page on Devilgram and basically ruin his entire reputation, and Simeon was aware of it. He was forced to do this, but strangely, he loved the feeling of having Asmodeus' cock buried deep in his ass . He was already at the rock bottom as an angel. So, was Asmodeus really that cruel? This was simple confrontation. 

"As you may understand, I am furious... But I won't slap you or, I don't know, dramatically trash this room and scream at you. I would hate to ruin your face. However, I do want to see what you have to explain yourself." He said and flipped to the next screen, which happened to be the video version of those photos. 

_Simeon was kneeling between the legs of a random demon, in a dimly lit room with pink light. He licked his lips, with a slightly dazed out expression. He was completely naked, covered in saliva, sweat and cum. He was very bashful, and his breathing came out in short and shaky pants. "So, Simeon... How did it feel like, submitting yourself to me, and 5 of my other friends? As an angel? Mind giving me a small interview on camera?"_

_"Oh hush... Just fuck my mouth already." He said with a small smirk and parted his lips slightly to take the tip, which has been poking out under the frame, into his mouth. His lips were shiny and glossy, and his eyes showed nothing but a hazy lust. He stared into the camera as he did so, giving the tip a long, gentle kitten lick, and smiled happily._

_"What a slut." Another person said, outside of the frame. However, their foot was right on Simeon's obvious erection. A small puddle of cum could be seen on the floor, likely dripping down from Simeon's asshole. "A couple drinks and some drugs, and he is like this. Seriously... Hey, look over here. Didn't anyone thought you to be careful with your drinks at a bar? What would your precious Michael think if he saw you like this?"_

_Simeon just laughed softly and slowly like he was drunk as a response, but his chuckle got interrupted with a moan, when the other demon pushed down on his cock with his foot. Using this as an opportunity, the hand on Simeon's hair suddenly pushed him down his cock. The frame now showed the huge cock of the stranger demon, and Simeon's mouth around it very clearly. A gargled choke came out of Simeon's throat, along with a line of shiny and sticky spit from his mouth._

_"Damn... After 8 rounds, he is still going. What a cockslut." Another voice beamed out, nudging Simeon's ribs with his foot as well. Simeon was very ticklish from there, it caused him to laugh and choke around his cock even more. Simeon's hands wrapped themselves around the balls of the stranger and he tried to push back, struggling to breathe. Even with his drug-filled cloudy mind, he was still scared. However, the hand forced him to stay in place. Simeon started to squirm around to flee, but the hand pulled him to his cock until it was all the way in, and Simeon's nose brushed agganist the pubes on the base. He started to sob and wheeze, trying to get some air. The hand kept him in place harshly, not listening to his protests._

_"Dude, he's going to pass out at this rate."_ a fourth voice spoke up, this one was a bit more high pitched.

_"You think I give a shit? We're going to throw him in the dumpster anyway, even if he is conscious. A slut like him doesn't deserve any more."_

_Tears were streaming down Simeon's voice as the demon started to pull his head back and forth on his cock at a dangerous speed, leaving Simeon breathless *pun intended*. Simeon couldn't even let out a sound of protest, his saliva formed small strings between the cock of the demon and his mouth. Only watery gulp sounds and disgusting chokes was heard. Simeon's hands gripped the thighs of the demon hardly, his nails sinking in them and pushing them. But the demon was stronger than him._

_Simeon's fearful pants and tears didn't mattered to them. All the demon could think about was how hot his mouth was and how it trembled each time he forced his cock in. Simeon thought his jaw was going to dislocate, and he freaked out even more when one of the demons pulled his naked hips back and exposed his ass._

_"Holy shit..." The demon breathed out at the wet feeling coming from Simeon's mouth. "You have a pussy instead of a mouth... You were born to have cocks shoved inside of you. Weren't you?"_

_Two other demons grabbed Simeon's arms while the sitting demon started to use both of his hands to pull and push Simeon's head. His strong, muscly hands were basically torturing Simeon at this point. Asmodeus assumed the fifth person was recording the whole thing from the sitting demon's shoulder. Simeon felt like he was being skullfucked to death, with his arms held by two other people. Another cock pressed itself on his quivering, wet hole._

_Simeon found the strength to let out a muffled scream when the cock entered inside his hole, struggling and picking up a fight agganist the demons that held his hands together. The demon behind Simeon's ass had a cock that was smaller, and had much more hair on it. But it was still very large. "Jesus fucking christ, shut up! Just take it in!" The sitting demon yelled and Simeon got a heavy slap on his wet cheek as a result, staining it with a heavy red mark._

_"It's funnier when they put a struggle. Let him be." The man, who was now grunting thanks to Simeon's hole which was tightening with fear, spoke in a deep voice and started to rock himself back and forth. "Oh... I always wanted to fuck an angel..."_

_"He may have an attidute- Oh fuck... Yeah, keep taking it in. That throat won't be resting tonight, dear Simeon...What was I saying...? Oh yeah. He may have an attidute, but at least his holes are nice and tight."_

_"Well, you're right for once... Hey, you little bitch." He called out to Simeon and slapped his ass harshly, earning another gurgled cry. "If you want this to be less painful, you have to be a good boy and stay put. I'll give you some of the shit you took that made you like this in the first place." He said, obviously getting tired from Simeon's struggling and cries. Simeon's trembling continued, but his mind was clear enough to stay put when the demon took a weird, epipen type of thing. He slammed it on the base of Simeon's balls and Simeon screamed, but his eyes slowly rolled back and he calmed down, getting limp._

_The demon, who's been fucking his mouth, finally pulled back and shot his cum on Simeon's hair and face. Simeon had his tongue out like a dog, waiting for it to land on his mouth. But the demon had a terrible aim. Simeon gasped, panted, and coughed, but he didn't move while the demon cummed on his face._

_"Heh... You like that?" The demon on the back, who was filming this, had the audacity to ask. Simeon's face flushed even more and he wiggled his hips, moaning loudly without shame when the demon began hitting his prostate. He was fucked and drugged out of his mind. This sight made everyone chuckle. "He definetly likes it... Come on, milk my cock." The demon said and thrusted in a couple of times more, with force that almost tore apart Simeon's walls. Simeon laughed and screamed with pleasure with his eyes rolled back, tears and cum all over his face, and his mouth wide open. Soon, two more cocks entered the frame and they cummed all over Simeon's face and mouth. Simeon sticked his tongue out and swallowed whatever came on his mouth. Grunts, moans, the sound of skins slapping agganist each other filled the room._

"Ah, ah! Aaah!~ Ooh- OOOH! Fuck me! Fuck meee! Please, please! I'm dying- Gaah! Cum inside, pleaaaseee!~ Yes- Yes, yes, yes, YES! THERE! THEREEEE!" Simeon screamed louder than an arrogant street whore as this giant cock finally hit his sweet spot with full force, sending his head back and eyes rolling back on his skull with ecstasy and insanity. He came with a scream, and then the man finally came with a loud growl and cummed inside him, some cum spurting out of his hole like a broken fountain at full force. He wished he was a woman at that moment, he wanted to have his womb expanded with cum, getting breeded by a demon and giving birth to a half demon-half angel brat, and feeding it while he was already pregnant with the other one.

_"Daaaamn, he's loud!" Whistles and claps were heard as the sitting demon grabbed Simeon's relaxed and fucked out face, he was smiling and foaming on his mouth a little. Effected by the dangerous amount if the drug he took. The video ended with him being carried into the backroom and then being thrown outside, on a big pile of trash bags along with his clothes. He still had an erection._

"I... I- I didn't... No..." Simeon trembled with wide, teary eyes. Seeing the video reminded him of the disgusting things he felt during it, the painful struggle, the dirty words, the smell of sweat, the nauseating smell of the men, how he woke up there on the bed and was raped for an three hours, until he finally submitted. They injected his tongue with a weird drug, and then lowered him on the bed. That's when the video took a place.

"...You're knee-length in shit already. Don't bother with lying."

\---

"Ah... Asmodeus- Hah... Slo-Slow downnn!~"

"But why? You feel really good..." The beautiful demon had his cock buried deep inside the angel, and gave him a few smacks on the ass, causing the angel to moan and arch his back on the wall he was pressed agganist, on the back of the . His legs and arms were trembling while he held onto it for support, his mind was focused on nothing but the cock inside him. He pushed his ass agganist the demon more, seeking for a deeper penetration and cried out in pleasure when he finally felt the tip hitting his prostate. He couldn't give a fuck about who might here him, that part of him was long gone, distracted by the cloud of lust inside his mind.

"A-Asmo..." He whimpered, but then felt two hands entering his open, moaning mouth. Gagging in protest, he felt the tips of his fingers playing with his uvula. The action caused him to gag, his throat tickled. He heard Asmodeus chuckling behind him as he slowed down his thrusts, earning another whine. Simeon wanted to be filled, damn it!

"Damn, Simeon... You really love cock, don't you? Did you already fucked most of my brothers? Barbatos? Solomon? Fucking Diavolo?" He gave out a sickening laugh when he mentioned Diavolo, and saw how he flinched at the mention of those names. "All you take is some sweet talk and flirting to get you spread your legs open. You're really loose as well. Did you finger yourself, or were you that much of a whore to walk with a loose ass? Look at yourself, angel."

Asmodeus forcefully turned Simeon's face towards the mirror in his room, pulling out just for a moment until Simeon was pressed agganist the mirror in the same position, now forced to watch himself getting fucked. "Look at yourself... You're so beautiful. With this loose little hole of yours, letting yourself getting fucked by anyone really suits you."

"N... No, ih doeshn'..." Simeon felt his eyes watering at the harsh words, feeling the fingers in his mouth getting deeper. All he could do was to keep his mouth open as possible, licking the fingers was out of question. He would definetly be punished and thrown around between Asmodeus' friends if he did anything he didn't wanted physically. Asmodeus just licked the shell of his ear and laughed at how his hole clenched around his cock as the result of these harsh words, and how be desperately tried to defy them. Little did he know, his asshole was throbbing like crazy with arousal and fear.

Fear of what? Being used and thrown around? What was this angel doing all this time? Did he really thought demons cared about him? He wanted this to happen to him. That's why he was so willing to spread his legs anytime.

Simeon looked at his reflection and his tears immedietly set free, he closed his eyes and chocked on the fingers on his throat, before starting to hic and break down, facing the mirror. Asmodeus felt him tighten, and used it as a chance to thrust in deeper, and finally pulled his fingers out. Simeon's sobs could be heard from the Celestial Realm, disturbing the peace, causing flowers around his house to wither, causing babies to cry in terror. Asmodeus sank his nails into the angel's thighs and thrusted harder, until his own hips started to hurt. 

He didn't care if Simeon got a pleasure out of this, because he knew the masochistic side of him fucking loved it. He craved to be completely broken, a sweet little doll for everyone else's pleasure. He knew he has gotten very sensitive, he could hear his moans from one of the toilet stalls when he went in there to wash his face, or other things. Sometimes a random classmate or an important figure like the president of the newspaper club would walk out from there, satisfied, and leaving a tired Simeon with a hole that's been clenching around nothing to keep the cum inside. 

Simeon wanted to scream, break the glass, run away from there, but Asmodeus' words had a truth in them. His strong grip and the charm he was under didn't allow him to run. He could only express his sorrow with the huge tears that came down his face like beautiful pearls, and the lewd moans his throat tingled with. This whole situation seemed so bizzare that he couldn't help but start laughing between his tears, feeling Asmodeus thrusting inside him like he was in heat.

"What's so funny? Hm? You finally saw how much of a plaything you are to everyone?" Asmodeus whispered in his ear sweetly, slowly gripping his hair with his newly done manicure on his nails. He gripped the hair and pulled Simeon's face back until he had trouble breathing and had no choice but to arch his back more, giving Asmodeus the best sex he had in a lomg while. "Fuck... Solomon, where are you!?" He yelled into the other room, and after a few seconds, footsteps could be heard. Simeon freaked out and tried to make a run for it. No, he wasn't ready to face Solomon like this again. What ended up happening is he fell on his back and pulled Asmodeus with him, who was wincing at the pain on his knees.

"Asmodeus- No! Let me go! I can't do it! I don't want this!

"How about we shut that bratty mouth of yours, hm? Since you can't quiet down... Not that I mind, I actually like it. Everyone will hear you and will know how much of a bitch you are. They will know I am the one making you moan like a fucking 1-star brothel whore." Asmodeus frowned, but there was still a smile on his face that filled Simeon with terror and only intensified his fear. He tried to back away with his arms, but then felt a a strong hand pinning both of them. His mouth was covered with one hand to muffle down his cries and screams. He started to kick, but those were soon tied together by his ankles with a metal cuff after they were pulled up agganist his chest. Now, his hole was out in the open, as well as his rock hard erection. 

"You still have this thing?" Asmodeus smiled as he buried his cock deep inside Simeon again. Simeon begged for mercy through the hand on his mouth and cried loudly to get anyone's attention. Anyone. That would pull him out of this room. It wasn't pleasurable for Simeon at all. Feeling Asmodeus' hot breath agganist his chest and neck nauseated him. Feeling his hands traveling on his chest and pinchin his nipples felt painful and disgusting. He wanted to kick him and run away, but everytime he felt his tongue on his neck or collarbone his body shuddered. He wanted to empty the contents of his stomach out in the open, just from how the drying saliva on his skin felt.

He opened his mouth to scream when he felt Asmodeus' cock head pressing agganist his hole, for help, for someone to come. For someone to save him. The threat and fear caused him to turn into his angel form, making his wings puff up and halo shine twice as much as brighter. Angels inimated each other with the length and thickness of their wings, it was natural instinct for him to feel threatened like this. Asmodeus, however, didn't seem to mind it. If anything, seeing the angel like this turned him on even more. Simeon tired to bite his hand with his sharpened fangs, but he couldn't even open his mouth from the pressure on it.

"You're not scaring me, Simeon. I will use my charm on you if you're this insistent about resisting me." He said cooly and pressed his face on on the floor even more, then heard a hiss from the angel. His eyes were tightly shut due to the pain. If Asmodeus couldn't gaze into his eyes, he can't use his power on them. Not that he cared about Simeon enough to care if he enjoyed the experience. His struggle would only make his walls tighter and make the emotional damage worse. And that, sent an electricty down Asmodeus' cock. But it was still annoying to constantly hear muffled curses and sobs. He didn't want to have snot on his hand.

"...I was once like this as well. Like you." Asmodeus mumbled and pushed in, sighing at the tightness around his cock. Simeon's body obviously didn't want to take him in, even after hours of fucking. "My virginity was taken away by a slutty human witch... The Avatar of Chastity died that day. After that witch forced herself on me. Do you want to know what she said to me in the middle of everything?" He pushed in and out, ignoring Simeon's shivering and trembling.

"If you can not prevent yourself from getting raped, then you have to try to get some pleasure out of it."

Simeon's mind went completely blank at these disgusting words, and Asmodeus slowly took his hand off of Simeon's mouth. The angel's mouth was slightly open from shock, his eyes wide as a deer in front of a high speed car. He stared at Asmodeus in horror, fully understanding what the hell was happening to him. 

"All this time, no one has cared about your pleasure. Lucifer was ranting about how it's been so long since he corrupted an angel. Solomon had always wanted to fuck you forcefully. Barbatos was just wondering how his tail would feel like up someone's ass. And Diavolo just wanted a person to spend the night with while he was drunk. You aren't loved, or cared for..." Asmodeus' voice faltered, sounding barelt above a whisper. As if he was saying forbidden things, as if ge felt pretty bad for Simeon. His eyes only showed a lustful expression, nothing more. No happiness or anger. "Am I wrong? You were just searching for pleasure while you were being used as a fleshlight. And you knew that... But you didn't resisted it, in the end. Crying won't serve you any purpose."

These words made his fear go away, for some strange reason. If he was really being used, then why was he still feeling disgusting about it? He should just accept his fate in this land, and everything is going to be over when the year ends. He... he still had some hope in his eyes, and Asmodeus wanted to destroy it. But he simply had no idea what the angel was thinking about. The angel's shivering slowly stopped, and the tears flowed down his face silently. His voice was hoarse from screaming at him. He wanted to get this over with. To completely give up for today and let anything happen to him. There was no way he would win agganist the Avatar Of Lust when it came to sex... (Can you really call this sex?) Since the demon unleashed his power in this field, an angel as simple as him could never break free from gus grasp. Besides, what was he going to do? He can't just run out of the room, naked. 

He tried to open his legs as open as possible, without pulling the restrains on his feet too much. "You are screwed over the head... You still want to fuck? What are you, a pig? Do you want my cock that badly? Beg then, little piggy." He said, but then pushed in entirely. Soon, the pain of the stretch turned into pleasure and his eyes rolled back on his skull. He made sounds that were similar to "Please" and... "Oink"? Damn. He was saying something incomprehensible, but both of them knew it was a plea to go harder and tear him apart more. So, he did exactly that. "Hah... hahaha! I didn't actually expected you to oink like a pig! You're so easy and disgusting!"

The beautiful feelings he kept inside were slowly coming to the surface, forcing him to be honest and reveal all of himself out to everybody. Asmodeus hissed at the holy glow that he radiated around with his halo, closing his eyes at the intensity. With a few last thrusts, Simeon's back arched and he almost lifted himself completely off of the floor. He trembled, screamed, and then quieted down. With a loud cry of euphoria, Asmodeus balls deep pounded Simeon a few more times and spilled his seed inside.

Panting, he slowly pulled out, admiring the white liquid that got out of his asshole. He smiled and played around with it, pressing his thumb inside to feel more of it. With his thumb covered in his own cum, he forced it into Simeon's mouth and caused the angel to close his eyes and let the pathetic tears roll down to the floor. He sucked on the thumb like a baby and licked it clean, then fell on the floor for real.

"...Hm... I got a really good shot right here." He froze up with those words and his eyes shot open in fear. He quickly rose up and covered himself, staring at the person on the doorway. With his arms clutching the nearest piece of clothing he could find, which happened to be his cape, he felt the life draining itself out of his body. His mind was in a haze as he heard himself from a phone. Sounds of skin slapping at each other filled the room, among other things.

_"You are screwed over the head, you know? What are you, a pig? Do you want my cock that badly? Beg then, little piggy."_

_"Hah-mnngh! Oiwk! Pweashe! Oinnk! Oiwnk! 'M a piggy!!~"_

_"Hah... hahaha! I didn't actually expected you to oink like a pig! You're so easy and disgusting!"_

"S... Solomon- Why...?" He managed to ask, with his cape covering his chest and cock to protect some of the ~~nonexistent~~ dignity he had left. His eyes were wide open in shock and teary, he had the face of a person that was about to be killed. Fear, anger and embarrassment suit him very well, as well as the slow puffing up of wings. His halo shined even brighter, even an outsider could see the unnaturally intense brightness from the window. He gritted his teeth, feeling blood pounding in his head. This act was just... low. A strange growl made it's way up his throat, and his eyes showed nothing but a pure murderous fiend. He gripped his cape tighter, his claws digging into the soft material.

"Shhhh, calm down there for a second. You're really pretty here." Solomon smiled as if he was watching a cute puppy video, which only annoyed Simeon more. His heart pounded inside his head and his breathing became ragged, a lineof blood coming out if his mouth thanks to gritting his teeth too much. "What are you planning on doing with that video!?" His voice roared out, it was unlike anything Solomon or Asmodeus heard before. Even during the war, he didn't sound so angry.

"Eeeeeh, does it really matter? He is going to email it to someone else, of course." Asmodeus replied carelessly and slowly got up, stretching his arms and legs and giving a pleased groan. "It's been a while ever since I filmed a porno... Your angel form kinda ruined it but it isn't too bad."

"W... Wait, wait what?" Simeon questioned, extremely scared. His heart dropped to his feet and his arms felt powerless. "One of Asmodeus loyal live stream watchers requested this kinda thing... Oh well, I guess you're going to be a jerking off material now." Solomon replied with a coldness similar to Asmodeus, and threw three stacks of money at Simeon's face, every single one consisting of 500 Grimm bills. There was more than 150.000 Grimm in there.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Solomon winked at his shocked face.


	7. Chapter 7

_"The sky's sparkle pierces through my heart.  
Today, once again, I look at the distance and cry.,,_

When an angel becomes corrupted, meaning they fall, it isn't like the type you would see in movies. Nor it is exactly like the ones the brothers felt, since they already had wounds on their bodies before falling and their emotional burden added salt into their wounds.

When you fall, coldness comes in first. The cold, fast wind blocks out your ability to hear and instead gives you weird whooshing sounds that make you very uncomfortable.

Second, when you pass the first layer of heaven, you enter the second phase. A terrible, nauseating pain enters your head. Your head throbs, your scalp begins to bleed profusely. You hold your head to stop the bleeding, but you cannot do it. You feel two sharp tips coming out of the bloody wounds, and scream. Your skull may crack in this procedure, which only makes the pain worse.

_"It's so sad, it's so sad, I can't bear it.  
Should I tell someone about this miserable sadness?,,_

Everything from beyong this pain is a personal exprience. Fallen angels with mutated wings feel an intense burn and sense a chemical smell and smoke coming from their feathers, additional bones and tissue would be added, which causes some of the bones to crack and explode to make room for the structure of the new wings. Some joints would be horribly crushed. The texture changes, sometimes leather, or a smooth, see-through material. The nerves at the base would deactivate themselves by force to stop the flow of the pain, numbing the place. The angel cannot fly beyond this point. If the falling angel cannot resist pain snd exhaustion, they either die or pass out.

The ones who loose wings are considered to be the lucky ones, however their pain is just as bad. An unstoppable pain and force enters their spine, shoulder blades and the other small bones in between. The pain intensifies on the base of their wings and the center starts pulsating, forcefully pushing the wing out, along with he skin surrounding the bones, muscle, blood vessels, and the nerves. At this point, we have entered the base of the Devildom atmosphere. An acidic air makes everything burn even more. The force of the wind finally pushes the wing out and the wounds bleed profusely, the acidic atmosphere would burn and rot the wounds.

_"The white clouds flow on and flow on.  
Today, once again, my dreams snag and wriggle wretchedly.,,_

Simeon was terrified of experiencing this type of thing when he went back to home. 

So terrified, that he was afraid to look at other people now. His purity as an angel was toyed around with, broken, and tossed aside. He trembled at the thought of losing his pure white wings and end up becoming a street whore in Devildom, most prostitutes in here died from starvation or were killed by their pimps. The lucky ones stayed in brothels under disgusting conditions. And the extra lucky ones were sold off to rich people who actually gave them proper clothing, proper food, and a warm bed in exchange of sexual favors. 

(In Celestial Realm on the other hand, prostitution was strictly forbidden and anyone who participated in it, men or women, were killed with hellfire instead of falling from grace, unless they repented.)

_"It's so sad, it's so sad, I can't bear it.  
Is there no relief from this endless void?,,_

"Hey, Simeon. Is this you?" One classmate, a female demon with purple hair and flickering red eyes. Similar to Lucifer's, but they could never hold half of the grace, wisdom and intensity those eyes held. In her hand with her overly sparkly manicure and long nails, was her phone with a disgustingly pink and glittery case. The phone showed a video of Simeon from...  
From...  
That night.  
The one at the hotel, the one where he was thrown out in the trash afterwards. The disgusting, hairy cock that was slipping in and out of him, the hands that held his head by force and impaled his throat with he another cock, all in unison. As if he was a broken, good for nothing toy. His blood ran cold at the video and a dread covered his body, he slowly put the sandwich he was about to eat back. He felt himself stop breathing for a second.

Ever since the last two incidents, which happened over two months ago, he was scared to go outside all alone. He was scared to anything all alone, and decided to attend the classes from online until the exchange was over. That idea lasted about a week until Lucifer busted into his room and dragged him out with force. He couldn't gaze down at his body, and closed his eyes shut whenever he took a bath. 

_"The green of the deep forest embraces me.  
Today, once again, I sigh deeply with the song of the wind.,,_

Every time he saw the wounds on his body (which were long healed since then, but he still saw them there), he remembered how his body was thrown around for pleasure. His breathing would become irregular as if he is drowning, and soon he only noise he would be able to hear if his own screams and cries of forgiveness in his soundproof bathroom. Unfortunately though, whether god didn't have the ears to hear him through those walls or just didn't want to listen to him, his prayers were never heard. 

He was terrified of looking at other people in the eye, or anywhere in general. He hated being alone with anyone besides Luke, who was just a mere child that had no way of harming him. 

That's why his eyes teared up and his lip began to quiver as he watched that video. His hands formed into tight fists, and he quickly reached over for the phone. How did this girl even find him when he locked the door to the greenhouse and was eating there all by himself, without notifying anyone about it, was beyond his comprehension. However, the girl quickly got out of the way and caused him to fall in the floor with a huge grunt. With trembling arms and wide open eyes with huge tears on them, he looked up at the girl.

"Look. The dudes you were fucking were the members of my older brother's gang." His eyes filled with pure terror at that, his heart forming a beat to a suspense sountrack to a horror game. "The one you're chocking on the cock of is my older brother, unfortunately. He doesn't like treating nicely to whores like you... So I wanted to have some fun with you as well. Consider it an honour, since I am still a virgin."

"H... How could you throw it away like that? It's not something to be toyed with!" Simeon said with genuine concern, backing away quickly. He couldn't find strength in himself to get up.

"Yet you were still a virgin when you fucking the almighty Morningstar. Am I wrong, or did Asmodeus not told me that right?" The girl made a fake thinking pose and smirked darkly afterwards, as she slowly got closer to the poor angel. "Look, you either shut your mouth and do everything I say like a good little dog, or I will tell my brother that you raped me as revenge after laying with a random boy to make it believable. He would make sure that you never get out alive from here. The choice is yours."

Simeon was pressed on the bench opposite to the one he was sitting on at this point, and the demoness with a mocking expression was standing right between his legs with one foot over his cock. He looked down when he felt the pain, and felt like screaming when he was the sight before him. He was hard. Fucking hard. From the rush of being beaten to death if he refused. From engaging in a non-consensual act, where he was doomed to be dominated and humiliated. Killing the demoness was out of the question, but he didn't want to do any of this either.

He was so strong.  
So bright.  
But he couldn't do anything.

He lowered his head with tears finally spilling from his eyes with choked sobs, and spoke between them.

_"It's so sad, it's so sad I can't bear it.  
Will this boiling anguish continue to the tomorrow?,,_

"..Whatever you want... Mistress."

Finding piece in a world of chaos and fear was nearly impossible.

There was just no way getting out misery and pain.

He spent two hours with a really tight hair band on his cock that prevented him from his release, two incredibly stiff and painful hair clips on his nipples, and his top shoved inside his mouth to keep him quiet. The handle of a hairbrush has been inserted inside him and was pushed in and out until he started to sob from the frustration he felt. His nipples were sore and small trickles of blood was coming out from them, only adding to his pain. His hands and legs were tied up as well, making him completely vulnerable and all open to the world to see.

This was just the basic summary of this so called torture. He was cut very deeply he was spanked until his ass and face was blue and purple from the bruising, he was choked and the nails of the girl almost cut his carotid artery, his ass finally bled from the abuse, and his body ached from standing in that awkward position for too long. By the time the girl finally let him go, he had trouble keeping his consciousness as he walked back to his home.

"S... Simeon...?" 

Simeon turned back to the voice tiredly, his back hunched and his legs barely keeping him together. It was time for everyone to go home anyway, the halls were mostly empty. Trusting that, he decided to walk through them. Apparently that was a mistake, since he met the least person he wanted to meet with in those halls.  
You.

The person whom he desperately tried to keep out from his problems. The friend whom he forced himself to smile next to. The human whom he listened the problems of and tried to help, even though his own mental state was already falling apart at that point. He stared at you for a few seconds before turning his head away, and falling on the floor with a huge thud. He didn't pass out, no. It was just tiring.

Seriously tiring.

Being alive in here was a chore at this point. 

"Simeon!" You yelled and rushed to his side, dropping your bag in the process. He was breathing hardly, and his eyes were clouded from the lack of basic respect and love. All the manipulation about how Lucifer actually loved him. All the sweet and kind words about how he only wanted to help him with exploring his desires. All the gentle behaviour he got from Diavolo for a change... and the inhumane behaviour he got. How his feelings were crushed on, how he fell victim to forced drug usage. Multiple people forcing themselves on him. 

"Holy shit... What happened to you?" You said and got his head on your lap, stroking his hair to comfort him. You took your dropped water bottle and pour some into your hand, and splash him with it, in an attempt to keep him together. He trembled in your lap, full of agony, anger, hate, and exhaustion. His heart pounded in humiliation and regret, he should've never listened to Lucifer in the first place. He became like this because of his own mistakes, how could he become so stupid and trust these demons?

"Please, just kill me... I beg of you- Please!" He said, throughout the sobs that wrecked over his body. He clung onto your uniform tightly, as if you were his only solution in this world. His only path to peace and salvation. You just sat there and hugged him tightly, let him cry on your shoulder like a small child. 

_Again, will this boiling anguish continue to tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm. I am not sure if I should call this an ending, or continue with a story that is less fucked up.
> 
> The song in this is called "It's so sad, I can't bear it", which is the ending song to the Kono Sekai No Katasumi Ni (In this corner of the world, it's on netflix as well)


	8. Chapter 8

_Tick_

If you close your eyes, you can hear his cries.

_Tock_

If you cover your ears, you can see his despair.

_Tick_

If you close your mouth, you can understand his words of sorrow.

_Tock_

"I want to die..." 

_Tick_

He says while he is crying in your arms, looking at you with desperation.

_TOCK_

"Please, I have nothing to live for! Just throw me into hell fire!"

_TICK_

You slowly stroke his cheek, wiping away his tears and feeling the warmth of it. 

_TOCK_

"I lost every thing I had..."

**_TICK_ **

"My purity..."

**_TOCK_ **

"My self-respect..."

**_TICK_ **

"My friends..."

**_TOCK_ **

"My family..."

**_TICK, TOCK_ **

"Everything is just painful...

**_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK_ **

"So please..."

**_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK_ **

"End me..."

Your thoughts spiraled inside your head in the rhythm of the grandfather clock nearby, which sung it's song with grace and misery. You let him hug your waist and clutch onto your pants like a sinner, begging for forgiveness from a pastor, and said nothing. What could you possibly say? "Don't cry"? "It will get better"? "Calm down"? No, all of these things would just make him feel worse. His regrets, his habit of blaming himself for everything, his extreme inferiority complex... 

Everything came crashing down on him when he saw your concerned face. He cried and cried on your uniform, and you put one of your hands on his hunched, fragile back while stroking his hair silently. It didn't matter if your uniform got dirty, that was the least of your concerns now. His regrets and tears formed fragile glass bottles, thousands of them, and they were placed at a shelf made out of his emotional stability. As days went on, these bottles increased in size and weight. He started to tremble, cry, shiver all of a sudden until he threw up in the nearest garbage can or toilet, and he passed out. And finally, the shelf collapsed entirely, shattering and spilling yhe the bottles full of emotions everywhere.

Seeing him in a state this vulnerable and sad... this scared, this regretful and this pathetic made your chest clench. Whoever did this to him, whoever made him suffer like this, was going to pay their price. He had protected you throughout all of your days in here, but you never noticed his red and glassy eyes. The slight tremble in his voice. The sad smile he would give you when you asked him how his day went. 

You never noticed anything.  
You were oblivious to everything he went through.   
You could feel Satan's pact mark burning on your temples, a symbol split into two. It was glowing green, from the hatred, the anger, the fury, the _wrath_ you felt. Clutching his disheveled white cape tightly to ease your nerves a little, you looked down at him. 

"...Simeon. Can you get up? I... I want to fix you up."

\---

"...Here. A spare change of clothes I could find. They are probably too big for you but... I guess they could work." You say quietly, and pass him a simple white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. 

"Thank you..." Simeon hesitantly takes the clothes with a towel around his waist, and a bigger one on his shoulders, covering his chest and shoulders. He seemed to be calmer and more rational now, but he still looked like a deer in headlights. He had no plans of getting too close to you like that again, or change his clothes next to you. "I'll leave, I know you can't trust me but... Nevermind. We can talk about that later. For now, make yourself comfortable and call for me once you're done. I'll sit to the farthest to the door and won't lock it." You say and after Simeon nods, you leave, closing the door behind you. 

"Thank you." You hear him murmur from behind the door and smile, leaning back agganist it. You cross your arms and look around, House of Lamentation was oddly quiet. You couldn't help but get a gut feeling that something terrible is about to happen, for some strange reason and decide to brace yourself agganist it. Ignoring a feeling is never good, it is there for a reason.

Cracking your knuckles, you consider calling one of the brothers. In a situation like this, Lucifer would be the perfect candidate since he is the one that's closest to Simeon. But something in your mind tells you that calling someone is a very bad idea, considering that Simeon seemed very anxious around others nowadays. He was isolating himself from others, only speaking a few lines as a good morning or afternoon for the entire day, and then basically bolting to go back to home. It was all very strange. Seriously strange, to the point where you actually got worried about him. 

You weren't the type to care for other people's problems, as long as they didn't included you. It wasn't something that should concern you to begin with. Who gives a fuck if Brad from the science clasd started to take medication for his depression? Good for him, but it is none of your business. But Simeon was a close- no... You can't call him that when you failed notice something as important as his deteriorating mental state. Simeon was a _friend_ of yours. He didn't mind your stories, your presence...

Until today. In which he desperately tried to keep his distance with you out of visible fear. But fear of what? You weren't capable of harming him or anything like that. Sure, you called him a "mean mop" a couple of times when he teased Luke on purpose, but other than that, you did nothing that could've offended him in any way. You sigh and put the back of your head agganist the door, closing your eyes and praying that no one tries to get inside your room today, especially Mammon. You can't deal with others right now. Simeon is your main concern.

Ther is no use in wasting your brain cells and getting frustrated by guessing what could've made him this fragile. So, you decide to fiddle with your phone until he calls your name from the inside.

"Um... You can come in." He meekly calls your name and you hear the door being unlocked. After waiting for a couple of seconds for whatever reason, you open the door and get inside. First thing you notice is that your window is open, and your air conditioner is off. For what reason? He may have wanted fresh air. And the second thing is the picture of Asmodeus' and Solomon's selfie is gone. You could've simply misplaced it, but the tape marks look fresh and they are spotless. They should've gathered dust if you took it a while ago. Well, no investigating is required since the photo is in Simeon's hands, who was sitting on the bed and looking at it quietly.

"You can keep it. If you want to." You say and sit down on the chair, far away from the door as you said so. You could see Simeon clearly from this angle, but to not make him too uncomfortable, you decide to pry your eyes away from his weak form. You put one leg over the other and cross your arms since you had no idea what to do with them, looking at your lap in thought, and waiting for him to speak. You weren't going to pressure him unless he decided to speak first.

The hot peach tea you brewed for him was still standing on the bedside table, untouched. It was probably lukewarm now. There was also some cake in it as well, you made it a day ago but it still tasted wonderful. "...In these past months," he began, clutching the photo even harder and lowering his head completely, allowing his bangs to cover up his face. "I... I've been... doing indecent things. With demons. And Solomon."

You were surprised, but the fact that Simeon had a sex life wasn't the issue. So you didn't say anything. You hummed quietly.

"I... It all started when I had an accident in front of Lucifer. It was a new for me, I had to hold it in until I finally let it all out... I did it on purpose, but the dirty thoughts I had in my mind made me keep doing it. He offered to help me exprience my carnal desires, so I said yes. We... We hung out in his bed, did the real deed in his bathroom, and I... left. After that our weird relationship began. He... gave me a potion and told me it was something he wanted to try out. He theb invited Solomon over with my consent and..." He clutched the photo harder, and bit his lip, wondering what he should say. "You know what happened after that. But- But the issue is I couldn't talk or move. I was paralyzed. It... was really scary. I reached my limit and I- I couldn't breathe properly. I tried to move around, tell them to stop, run away, anything but... Words just..."

"Didn't come out." You finish for him and he nods, and then you frown. You were feeling uncomfortable with what he had to say, but what good is listening if you do it half-assedly? "...Continue, if you can."

"Then- Then we kept going until the potion wore off... I felt filthy, disgusting, for the first time. Then... Then I got with Barbatos. We were preparing food, and he ended up overhearing us. Lucifer, me and Solomon... He kind of threatened me with contacting the archangels- so I had to... He told me to sit on his tail and take it in, it was like torture. I enjoyed it. But I feel really embarrassed to admit it. He..." His eyes welled up with tears, his voice getting lower and lower. He felt like a fucking child, getting scolded by their overly religious for masturbating, being humiliated. You were an adult like him, why was he disclosing his "sexual life" with you?

"He then told me to admit that I enjoyed being watched like that, l-like a slut. I admitted it. My pride... It's torn into shreds, I feel like I am... A good for nothing asshat, I shouldn't even be allowed to breathe... Then I did it with Diavolo, he was drunk but... Rather than physically, I suffered emotionally. He was so nice to me the whole time. It... It hurt. I didn't deserved that!" 

He said, and you felt the sudden urge to embrace him again. Pet his head, tell him that he has no fault in this. Plant a kiss on his head and tell him everything is going to be alright. Make him smile, maybe. Just slightly, anything for him to feel better... But no, that is a very stupid way to look at this thing and he would most likely freak out if you touch him now. 

"...After that, I... Began sleeping around in secret. I figured if I had nothing to lose anymore, I didn't have a reason to reject those who flirt with me. S... Sometimes it would happen at a love hotel. Sometimes it would be at a public restroom. Sometimes it would be in their house, maybe at the back of a bar. Soon, I began talking to Asmodeus about this. I thought he could help me out. But all I got in return was an agreement with him, to submit to him. And he would ensure that nothing bad would happen to me. It... didn't turn out that way." He stroked Asmodeus' face on the photo with his thumb, you couldn't see what kind of face he was making now.

However, you did notice that he was hesitating and pausing less while he spoke. Maybe, he was getting more comfortable now?

"Because a while later, I got... raped... by 5 gang members at once. They drugged me twice, and I was recorded throughout all that." His voice was barely above a whisper now, and his shoulders were sunken. As if he admitted defeat already. Slowly raising his head upwards, he gave you that same damned smile. That same smile with sorrow in it, a vital cry of help you missed. Small tears rolled down his cheeks and hus lower lip trembled, obviously having struggle with keeping himself together. Panting shortly and quietly, he tried to get himself together.  
A deadly silence took over the room after Simeon said that.

"And then... Asmodeus did it. As punishment. For me. He recorded it and sent it to a fan of his as jerk off material, belittled my already lessened worth. He called me a pig, a slut, whatever that came to his mind. Told me I wasn't loved by anyone. At all. That everyone I trusted all this time only used me for their own gain... I wanted him to tear out my wings and crush my halo with his foot at that time. Make a creature that is ugly in every possible meaning of the word, kill me. I wanted everything to be over and- haha..." He chuckled and put a hand on his forehead.

"Hahaha... Aaah, I cannot believe I am finally admitting all of this. To you, of all people. I am so disgusting..." He then clasped his hands together between his knees and hunched down again, not wanting to see your eyes as he spoke. "The thing with Asmodeus happened over two months ago. And then, today, the head of the gang's sister demanded I had sex with him. She told me if I didn't do that, she would tell her brother that I raped her. Everything was painful. So painful... It was torture, everything was just so... forced. She used the handle of an hairbrush on me, and I bled. She slapped me, choked me, pressed her nails on my artery. I thought I was finally going to die- I just... I just wanted someone to teach me how sexual interactions worked. What I liked and disliked..."

He sighed, finally covering his eyes with his hands and giving in. The tears that waited for so much in his eyes, all the horrifying sensations be felt, all the times when he wanted to rip his feathers out of anger, when he cried in his bathroom until he accidentally fell asleep and ended up getting sick, when he found comfort in alcohol and sedatives, when he felt absolute terror when he was all alone with someone else, thinking that he was going to go through all that once again, today... It was making it hard to breathe. The cage inside his chest was getting tighter and tighter, and all he wanted to do was to lay down on the floor and wait for his end. Maybe a demon would be merciful enough to fry him with hellfire, maybe he would throw him at a poisonous lake.

Maybe...

The sobs that choked their way out of Simeon was formed with pure despair. Hopelessness. "But... But it all came down to this." He spoke with a voice that quivered with torment and grief. "She didn't let me go for 2 hours. Two hours of pure pain, agony, torture, I hated everything about it. I thought, if she just strangled me there... Everything... would come to an end. Everyone would be h-happy. The reason why everyone let me go scot free is because of the... program, and I hate that. Then... I tried to go back home and encountered you." 

You close your eyes for a moment to take everything in, and wonder what to ask or say to him. Asking him why he didn't use his powers is out of the question. Victim blaming never helps someone and makes everything worse. But you weren't a therapist, and you were genuinely at a loss. Everything you heard up until now shook you to your core, made you wanted to vomit. But the worst was, you missed out on every single sign Simeon gave you. That he was struggling from all these thoughts, actions. The friends you trusted and loved, had done this to someone like him. This... This is just...

**Disgusting.**

\---

Not knowing what to do, you told him that you were proud of him for trusting you enough for telling you all this, dumped the tea and the cake you made for him in the trash, and let him be for a while. After all that emotional burden he disclosed, he was tired. And now you were here, sitting with all the people he mentioned in the living room of purgatory hall. You crack your knuckles once again, a way for you to prepare yourself before exploding at everyone in this room.

"...Explain yourselves." You calmly say. There was no sign of that happy-go-lucky person at that moment. Everyone in the room was suddenly reminded that yoh were a powerful human who managed to make pacts with the lords of hell with ease, and cleaned up their shit of a family. You had a lot of emotional stability to go through all this. Your eyes shined with fury, but it was masked and dulled over with a thin, semi-transparent sheet of patience. A patience to wait until they were done giving you whatever excuse they could find.

No one said a thing, but they clearly knew what you were talking about.

"...Don't make me choose one out of you like a fucking child in a classroom and speak, now. My patience is wearing thin."

Still, not a single sound. Maybe they felt shame, maybe they were analyzing how ridiculous you were being towards the most powerful demons in hell. "...I was drunk. I don't remember a thing." Diavolo finally spoke and stared at you right in the eye, daring you to come up and prove him wrong. You narrow your eyes at him and look over at Lucifer this time. Diavolo could wait.

"He should've told you. I merely requested to assist him with his desires and make him realize what he liked and hated. We slowly drifted apart after the day with Solomon. Blame him if you want to blame someone." The Avatar of pride attempted to get the attention off of himself, though he had a very irritated posture while he spoke. 

"I am the one to blame? That works, I guess. But let me remind you, you were the one that called me over and told me you had Simeon's consent on everything. How would I know you were or weren't lying? I did nothing wrong." Solomon was next, a small smile formed up on his lips. It was his usual smile, as if they weren't talking about a man with suicidal tendencies and who is the cause of it. 

"I don't think that is the case, Solomon. A person who can't move or talk can't give explicit consent, and if you weren't there, why did you agreed to do everything in the first place? Why didn't you turn Lucifer down?" Barbatos took a sip out of the tea you made and scrunched his face at the odd taste. It was over boiled and bitter, but he wasn't going to spit it out.

"You aren't the one to talk, Barbatos. Everyone could hear what you did to Simeon that day. I didn't mind hearing his screams, but did you really had to go that far? Do you have a thing for rough sex? I can show you what I can do with that tomorrow, at 8 PM." Asmodeus winked, and shrugged, he had his usual, overly narcissistic attitude, and it was getting on his nerves.

"I couldn't help but notice how everyone is trying to pass the blame to each other. Are you really going on the right track with this?" Diavolo spoke once again, with his hand on his chin. "I don't think only one person is guilty. Just because something triggered a person's suicidal thoughts mean it is the entire reason. Am I wrong?"

"Asmodeus is the only one that didn't give a proper explanation on his acts. What we did is clear, he is the only one who hasn't said anything worthwhile. My bet is on Asmodeus." Lucifer had a flat tone. At the corner of your eye, you could see a small twitch in Asmodeus' expression and how his shoulders tensed. Maybe he was surprised at how fast his own brother sold him out.

"You seem adamant about blaming someone, Lucifer." Barbatos gave a slight smile that hold little meaning. 

"Oh, really? I noticed that you are doing the same as well." Lucifer shot the smile right back at him. Both parties were getting tense.

"At least everyone knows what I did."

"Well then, enlighten us. You have the power to see through the timelines, correct? Tell us who is the guilty one."

"I would've, but I do not take orders from a man with a record in non-consensual bondage."

Something about that must've caught Lucifer off-guard, as he seemed alarmed and raised his voice. "That allegation has already been proven to be wrong, why are you bringing it up now!?"

"Lucifer. Stop yelling." You say, and the diamond pact mark on your forehead glows a scarlett red, signalling that the pact has taken effect. Lucifer's mouth closes agganist his own will, and he rests back on the sofa he was sitting on. He gives you a very nasty glare, and you hear his voice inside your head. _If only looks could kill..._

The room is met with silence again, and you sigh. 

"What I wanted from you all wasn't an arguement about who is the most guilty one. I already know what each of you have done from Simeon. However, what I do want is just a confession, and the necessary punishment. All of you disgust me, at this point."

Silence again.

"Solomon, why not you go first? Humans have to stick together, yes?"

"I have nothing to admit, dear MC." Solomon is very calm, with one hand over his chin.

"We'll just have to settle this in the hard way then..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean... listening to danganronpa sountrack while writing does shit to you   
> Ohohoho • ○ •


	9. Chapter 9: Finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not want MC and Simeon's relationship to be considered as romantic/sexual. So I did not put it on the tags. During a rape recovery, the likelyhood of a person who's supporting you is in love with you is pretty fucking low imo.

"The hard way? What are you planning on doing?" Lucifer asks suspiciously.

"Some people put their entire lives on certain objects, ideologies, and other people. And when that thing is gone, they are immediately fixated on the worst. For Solomon, it is the Ring of Wisdom he got from the big man upstairs. For Lucifer, it is his brothers. So on, so forth... However, for Diavolo, it is the exchange program. He would do absolutely anything to make it a success. Am I wrong?"

"It is true, to some extent." You hear Diavolo said with a straight, unamused face and your small grin widens. You slowly take out something from your belt, and disable the security lock on it with a small click. "So, how about I make sure that the program is a total failure, **with my own death?** It would be very intresting now, wouldn't it?"

"...So in order to get a detailed confession out of each of us, you are threatening us with your death. But why? What will you do once you get those confessions?" Asmodeus decides to question your stupid idea with his usual flirty voice, but a cold drop of sweat rolls down his cheek as he does so. He is very much concerned about everything. The program aside, your death would be very heartbreaking for him. But by the excited and ridiculing look in your eyes, and also the voice inside his head, he could understand what you're thinking very clearly.

 _Heatbreaking? Did you felt bad for Simeon when you did all that shit to him? You are in no position to say anything regarding my bet on my own life._ Asnodeus brows visibly twitched at this, and he swallowed. He realized that he was buried in shit at this point, and if he didn't do anything to escape the situation now, you were going to make sure that he shit himself out of existence.

"Whatever I do with them is my own business." Your arms are crossed with your left hand still holding the gun. Your expression shows an innocent curiosity, like a child who is trying to figure out what is the best food to have as dinner. "I could very well spread it online, as well as keep it to myself. Maybe I would have your brothers listen to it, so everyone will know that the former angel Asmodeus raped his ex-kind brutally. Who knows?" The words that were coming out of your mouth seemed outrageous even to you, but you weren't holding yourself back anymore. 

Solomon was fascinated by the little game you were playing. With a gun over your head, a finger that could slip anytime and kill you instantly, the possibility that you could make the worst enemy in all the realms... Yet, you were still calm. Your face shined with something very unhealthy, not from fear or annoyance. But from pleasure. He wasn't sure if it was the rush of the possibility of dying, or the anxious and annoyed sight of everyone in the room. Chuckling quietly, he puts the back of his hand underneath his chin.  
This was going to be fun.

"So, knowing that none of you would take me seriously if I tried force you, I decided to use someone with much more power than me. Diavolo." You turn to him, with a forced smile. A scowl threatened to form on your face, but you resisted it. Putting the gun on your head, and one finger on the trigger, you look at him directly. You could see Lucifer's anxious, and Barbatos' troubled expression from the corner of your eye. "So, whichever would it be? This entire gun is filled with bullets, each of them could kill me with a single blow on the head. Will you risk this program and have me dead, or will you cooperate with me, Diavolo?"

"You... What is your motive? I don't understand you. How can you throw your life away for such a stupid reason?" The unpleasant look in his face would he enough to make a normal human shiver and cry in terror. But it isn't nearly enough for you. You attempt to press on the trigger, and his composure threatens to fall apart. "Okay. Okay, fine." He says and sighs, staring you one final time before putting his attention at everyone in the room.

"...You will regret threatening and toying with my decisions, and using them agganist me." A fire explodes inside his pale golden eyes, and it intensifies even more when he notices your bored expression. He stares into Lucifer's eyes afterwards.

"Lucifer. Speak."

"Lord Diavolo-"

**"Speak."**

\---

"...I'm back." You call out to your own room as you enter through the unlocked door. Your face was covered in sweat, your eyes were full of lust and excitement, and you were smiling. Your stupid and simple stunt was a success, much to your surprise. You got very graphic stuff out of each of them, and couldn't help but notice how each of them failed to meet your eyes, and looking elsewhere whilist speaking. You were too bothered to think about what they were feeling, you simply didn't care. They all came to one conclusions after the whole event; They were assholes (to put it lightly).

The whole time, your finger didn't leave the trigger. And it filled you with so much adrenaline, so much excitement, that you almost pissed yourself out of arousal. They were all just a mess in front of you, exposing their disgusting crimes. Ah, exposing someone and watching them fidget uncomfortably was simply _amazing._ They were all pathetic and full of shit in their own way. It was just so satisfying!

"...Welcome back." Simeon greets you in a half-asleep condition, inside the bedsheets with the pajamas you picked out for him. You know better than staring at him like a fucking creep, so you decide to collect your composure before speaking to him. You nod your head and go over to the bathroom to splash your face with some water. The cold water dribbles down your chin and neck, and you end up wetting the collar of your uniform and your sleeves. But it is okay. It's no problem.

"Simeon, how are you feeling?" You call out from the bathroom and wipe the water off of your face carefully, though some parts are left with red blotches since the towel is a bit too scratchy for you. He doesn't give a response, but rustling of bedsheets could be heard. You peek your head from the bathroom door to see what he was doing. "...Where did you go?" He asks, quietly sitting on the side of the bed while rubbing his foot on the soft carpet. His face was turned at you. He seemed better, for the time being. The puffiness of his eyes were gone, and his voice sounded a bit more steady. While the clothes you gave him dangled awkwardly on the sleeves and covered most of his feet due to how loose and baggy they were, ye looked comfortable.

"I need to talk to Satan about a few personal things, while you rested." You lie, not wanting to remind him of the people he resented the most. You didn't want another nervous breakdown from him. Comforting people without accidentally making them feel worse? Not in this house. You catiously get closer to him and sit beside him, putting a distance between you two. "...What do you want to do?" You ask all of a sudden, ignoring how he watched you while you stared at the vines next to your bed. 

"...I'm hungry."

"What do you wanna eat?"

"Anything is fine." He shrugged. "As long as it's hot and spicy."

"I have some noodles Mammon bought for me. Want some?" You say and get off of the bed, looking straight at him and pointing at your drawer. You hide most of your snacks and other important stuff there, and it is usually locked so Mammon doesn't steal them or Beelzebub won't eat them. Simeon nods, his damp hair falling to his face. He uses his one hand to push it out of his face, and you smile. You adored how the awkwardly long sleeves of your hoodie only shower his fingertips and nicely shaped nails.

"Alright then." You unlocked the drawer, took two of the cup noodles from there, and went over to the kettle that was plugged on the outlet close to the floor. It seemed very out of place, you had to put it on the floor because the cord of the kettle was too short to reach go the desk next to it. It was already filled with water halfway through, so you started it and unpacked the noodles.

The entire time, you could feel Simeon's gaze behind you. He was definitely paranoid after all that, but a part of him was interested in what you were doing. Smirking to yourself in lighthearted way, you decide to ignore it and deal with the noodles.

Simeon felt...  
Confused.  
A little conflicted.  
But mostly confused.  
Everything felt so calm. And not the type of calm you would exprience before a nuclear explosion. Or a storm, no. This calmness was very soothing. The room wasn't too hot or cold, just the right temperature. The wind would flow inside the room ever so often and send a small chill down his spine, goosebumps covering hus legs. Your crouched figure, your hair, your presence... It felt so weird to have someone showing basic care and affection towards him, without making him feel unease and uncomfortable. Without expecting something in return. 

He wanted to trust you with whatever "what if"s he had on his mind. But he cannot do that, everytime you moved suddenly or approached him a little too fast he would flinch and get away. Put a good 30 centimeters between you two. He was afraid, he knew that your intensions were far from harming him. But he still felt... Afraid. Weirded out. You found him in such a pathetic position, took him in like a stray cat, gave him your bed, shower and clothes, and now you were making some food for him. What was going through your mind?

He recognized the song you hummed while you worked. A song he always found you humming, singing along to. Tapping your fingers or hands on a desk in the same rhythm as it. He asked you multiple timez as to why you liked it so much, and you never gave a clear answer. You liked the singer's voice, the music, the words... Ever since the moment you first listened to it, you were in love with the song. You weren't sure. But... It sparked a unique feeling in your chest. A sense of nostalgia, but a a fear of future at the same time. An empty feeling after a breakup, yet a one-sided, innocent love at the same time. A long, long car ride to an unknown destination, and a relatively short bus ride to the same old place you call work, home, or school. The warm early evening, yet the cold early morning.

_Unexpectedly laying eyes upon a  
bronze goddess' navel,_

_I wiped my cigarette on it and  
laughed._

_If I think back on it, I'm sure I  
looked stupid._

_Every day was pretty much like  
that,_

_As long as those days' sugar-sweet nights are omitted._

_And now I'm a lost and wretched  
story-writer._

_Somebody, dance with me..._

_Even though I don't really feel like it._

_With a hippy hippy shake,_

_A dandy dandy don,_

_Even if the jam is cranberry,  
we're gonna make it._

_Let's eat pancakes together,  
okay?_

_Come on, cut it up nicely._

_With a hippy hippy shake,_

_A dandy dandy don,_

_Stuff your cheeks and hide it all._

_Before long you find it hard to  
handle the heat,_

_Ah, you spat it out..._

Stuff your mouth with the unpleasant truth, the pain, the bittersweet kindness and hide it all. Swallow it, or at least try to. Let it get past your throat and get lost in your body. Don't mind the hotness of it, even if it burns your esophagus. If you want to be happy and experience peace at least a bit, you have to swallow your pain. That is the correct way of...

Living...

...

No...  
That isn't right.  
It shouldn't be right.

"Eat up." He came back go reality with your voice, and saw you placing the cup gently on the nightstand with a metal fork next to it. "I can't use chopsticks, nor I have any. Sorry."

"It's alright." He said after a small hesitation, and took the cup. He winced at how it was at first through his sensitive fingertips, but quickly got used to it. He opened the small cap on it and was immedietly met with the hot sauce of the noodles, and inhaled it in. It burned his nose and made his eyes sting just with the fume, but it smelled delicious at the same time. Taking the cold metal fork, he swirled it inside the cup for a while before spinning it at the center and raising the fork. He shook it a bit to get rid of the access water, and then put it inside his mouth after blowing on it. He looked very concentrated the whole time.

"Dude, it's just instant noodles." You chuckle and pull a chair from the other side of the room, then place it next to the bed. You sit down and start eating, blowing on your own fork. "And those clothes are old anyway. Go nuts. I'll make you a second up if you want."

"N-No. I can't ask that from you... You already did so much for me."

"Listen, I wouldn't help you out if didn't give a shit." You speak after swallowing your bite with an audible "gulp", which caused Simeon to feel very weird inside. You simply shrug at his expression, and look out of the window. Judging by how the moon was positioned, it was already night time. "I guess intant noodles are going to be our dinner... What is this, collage?" You mumble to yourself but still gnaw on the noodles anyway. And for the first time on that evening, Simeon gives into a smile. It was still pained, but at least it was less heavy now. He sat far away from you, but he could feel the warmth spreading from you.

He stared down at the half-full cup inside his hands, still steaming hot. He felt his nose running and he sniffled, shoving another fork full inside his mouth. He felt his eyes watering as he ate the food, and had a hard time swallowing this time. He sniffled and wiped his eyes with the sleeve, catching your attention. "...Is the sauce that spicy?" You ask, with a pang of pain surrounding your heart.

"I... It is. It really is..." He lowered down the cup on his lap and squeezed it lightly with two hands, along with the fork. As if he is hanging onto it onto it for support. His tears sprung from his eyes and dripped down. Drip drop... Drip drop...

_"I can't even count the tear drops on the floor."_

The pale yellow, white-ish noodles floated on the steaming hot water and created a delicious sight. Not only with the way it looked, but also the way it smelled. The smell made it's way up to his nose, it was very contradictory to how it looked. The food inside the cup almost looked like it was sweet. Was it your kindness that made it look like that?

_"Honey and milk."_

His face flushed with an unhealthy colour, while his chest trembled with a weird sensation. It felt like he was shivering out of cold, but he was also experiencing frostbite on his heart. It burned a lot. He wanted to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness and salvation, for all the heinous things that have happened to him. Your hands agganist his shaking one only made it worse, and he let a few sobs escape his mouth.

_"I believe you have another apology you owe me."_

But why was he upset at himself the first place? You said it to him before, he had no fault in this. He was not the guilty one. Why was he still blaming himself for everything that has happened, instead of standing up for himself? Why was he making everything worse inside his mind by over thinking and not having the balls to accuse people he once trusted? He wanted the pain to go away. He wanted...

_"Don't worry. The pain won't last..."_

...  
Is he right about that?

"Look at yourself... You're so beautiful." __

_Stop._

__"Mind giving me a small interview on camera?" __

_...I said stop._

__"Hey, Simeon. Is this you?"

STOP.  
SHUT UP.  
I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT.

SHUT UP.  
SHUT UP. SHUT UP .SHUT UP. SHUT UP.SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP **SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP-**

"...Simeon. Can you get up? I... I want to fix you up."

Buzzing noise finally stops, and his mind is met with the sound of the blowing wind instead.  
The wind separates each word to their out each syllable, each letter, and gradually, those letters crumble away like a sand castle. It crumbles down, and nothing is left afterwards. Then the sand mixes in with the salty water of the sea, creating a strange, muddy mixture that holds itself together. This is what his nightmares are made of. The miserable, good for nothing water of the sea that is made out of his tears, and the terrorizing words he heard from everyone else's mouths. However, as scary as it sounds and seems, the weird mixture also disappears along with his tears. The tears that you were now wiping away gently.

"Then... Then I'll make it less spicy next time." You say and cup his cheeks, making him look at you. "It's a promise."

"You'd better... These taste like shit." Was all he could mutter out, before the two of you started to laugh at the situation you two were in. His voice sounded weird due to his blocked nose, and it was shaky. With your foreheads touching each other, and Simeon's hands squeezing yours... It was a bitter laughter. Like the chocolates you detested and Simeon absolutely loved. But with time, you hoped it will turn into a sweet one.

It wasn't just you either.

He also hoped to laugh freely, without the chains of despair holding him down by his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps eveything up! Thank you for reading this, leaving comments and 100 kudoses! Aaah, I cannot believe this ♡ v ♡  
> I wanted to write fluff, but you can't really switch the genres after all this shit. A bittersweet, slightly hopeful ending is the best.
> 
> The song is Cranberry and Pancake by Kenshi Yonezu.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write a second part with actual smut? Would anyone be interested?


End file.
